An Angel in Need
by Lillybeth1026
Summary: This takes place after the agency is closed. Kelly's husband is killed and the angels show up to solve the case. Please Read and Review
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer – I do not own these characters or any characters referenced in the series, I can only claim my ideas and any new characters I create.**_

_**This is only my second story so please read and review – all comments appreciated!**_

_**Thank**_ _**you for reading and I hope you enjoy it.**_

Kelly was under the covered part of her deck, overlooking the ocean, the clouds were almost pitch black and the ocean looked dark and angry, she could just see a boat on the horizon, being bounced around in the storm, the waves kept hammering across the bow, trenching the crew, but the boat kept going. Kelly watched the boat until it disappeared down the coast, she felt like that boat, at the mercy of the wind and sea, no control over her circumstances, just struggling to survive. Kelly let out a ragged breath.

She knew she should go back inside and see to her guests, after all the governor and several other "important" people wanted to talk to her before they left, but she just could not make herself listen to anymore polite pro forma condolences, did not want to see the pity in their eyes or how some were speculating if she was going to fall a part, after all she had just buried her husband - Senator Carl Hansworth* from the great state of California, the first senator assassinated in office.

Sabrina, Bosley, Kris, Jill, Tiffany and Julie were doing a good job of entertaining everyone and they would just have to hold down the fort for a little bit longer without her. Kelly smiled a little, if there was one bright spot in this whole tragedy, it was how they had come together again, even though they were spread out all over the world and rarely saw each other any more they had all dropped what they were doing to come to her side. Kelly did not want to think about anything right now, she was more tired than she could ever remember being, she just wanted a minute to herself. As soon as she rested for a minute she would go back inside and deal with everyone, say all the right things, accept the endless condolences and then tomorrow she would set out on a plan to find the person responsible for this nightmare, she just needed a few minutes to regain her composure. She sat down on one of the deck chairs and watched the storm. The dark clouds, lighting, and thunder, she felt like that boat she had been watching being tossed around in the ocean. As she watched the wave's crash on to the beach she closed her eyes, just for a minute she thought, just one more minute and I will get up and go back inside. As she drifted off to sleep Kelly started thinking about that fateful day 4 year ago that led her here…

_It was a typical sunny California day and Kelly had plans to go shopping, as she was heading out the door her phone rang._

"_Hello."_

_A familiar voice said, "Good morning Angel, how are you?"_

_Kelly smiled as she recognized her old boss' voice, "I'm fine Charlie, how are you?"_

"_I'm doing good Angel, just keeping busy. Can you could help me out with a little project tonight?"_

_Kelly smiled remembering other times Charlie had a project for her, she hoped it did not involve going undercover, "Sure Charlie, anything for you, you know that."_

"_I appreciate that Kelly and I promise this project is not dangerous. I ran into an old friend of yours last night and he needs a date for the Policeman's Ball this evening at the Four Seasons. Are you interested?"_

"_Who is this mystery guy Charlie?" Kelly said skeptically._

"_Carl Hansworth"_

_Kelly sat there for a minute surprised, the last time she had seen Carl had been Vail, Colorado, over 2 years ago. She still remembered how he had nominated her to play his girlfriend for his protection detail and a very special dinner they had, involving a mountain of fireflies and French champagne. They definitely had chemistry together, but the timing had not been right. The day they parted Carl had said, he was too busy and as he called it she was too 'high maintenance' for his schedule. Kelly remembered he was very good looking and wondered what he looked like now as a slow smile moved across her face._

"_Kelly, are you still there? Are you interested?"_

"_Sorry Charlie, I was trying to put a face with the name." Charlie chuckled knowing that Kelly had an excellent memory, especially for attractive men._

"_I'm interested, but I am curious how my name came up."_

"_At a small dinner party of a friend, when he found out who I was, he asked about you. I told him the agency had closed and that you had been cleaning up some cases for me and traveling over the last year. I also told him you where looking for new challenges."_

"_New challenges? Are you matchmaking Charlie?"_

"_Now angel you know I would never do that. Just go and have some fun, get out, you deserve a night on the town, it is time you got out more."_

"_Alright Charlie, it sounds good and it would be nice to go out."_

"_Wonderful, I have arranged for a limo to pick you up at your house at 8pm. Have fun angel!" _

_Kelly sat there for a few minutes wondering how Charlie always knew exactly when she was feeling down and what you needed. Yes, she was a lucky girl to have Charlie Townsend in her life, even if she never saw the man's face, her own guardian angel._

_Kelly decided a new dress was in order and maybe even a new pair of shoes. As she got in her car to drive to her favorite boutique she thought about how things had changed since the agency had closed almost a year ago. Slowly everyone had gone their separate ways – Julie went back to modeling and was working out of Hawaii most of the time. Kris had decided to spend some time with Jill on the racing circuit. Kris said that Kelly's brush with death had made her realize how precious life is and she wanted to spend more time with Jill. As it turned out Kris had investigated a few cases for Jill's friends and had made a name for herself as a pretty good detective in her own right. She was even thinking about starting her own agency. Kelly smiled remembering some of the calls from Kris about living in Europe, how excited she was when she solved her first big case on her own. Kelly was proud of her; it was hard to believe that the naïve young girl that had bounced into the office 5 years ago was now solving international cases in Europe. Kris had worked hard for her success and Kelly was glad Kris had found a place close to Jill. _

_Kelly had actually spent a month in Europe with Jill & Kris. Kris had almost convinced her to stay and be her partner in a new detective agency and Jill had just launched her own company and offered Kelly a job doing whatever she wanted. Kelly turned down both offers, Kris' because she didn't think she wanted to put herself in danger anymore, she just didn't think her luck would hold out forever. As for Jill's offer she just was not sure what she wanted to do, but it did not involve sitting in an office all day. Kelly appreciated her friends help and their offers reminded Kelly that no matter where they went they would still be family._

_Tiffany had passed the bar and joined the Boston DA office. Kelly admired how Tiffany had jumped into a new profession and excelled, and Kelly thought she was terrific in a court room. She had even visited Tiffany for a few days and watched her first court case. Tiffany won; of course, they had gone out to Tiffany's favorite Italian restaurant to celebrate with Tiffany's new boyfriend Edward. Kelly thought wedding bells would soon be ringing. Tiffany had never felt comfortable as a detective and Kelly thought she had finally found her niche in the world, helping people in the court room. _

_Bosley, good old Bos, Kelly missed his steady presence in her life, 6 months after the agency closed he had fallen in love with a wonderful woman named Vivian who was also very wealthy, they had married just 6 weeks after their first date and planned on spending a year sailing around the world. Kelly could not get the idea of conservative predictable Bosley floating around the Pacific on a boat for a year. She wondered if he had fallen overboard yet. Kelly could not wait for him to get back so she could hear all the details. _

_Last, but certainly not least, Sabrina lived just 30 minutes away in Malibu and was busy with her husband, Bill and their son, Tyler. She had recently started teaching at the Police Academy, while her son was in school. Kelly tried to visit as often as possible and was a little envious of the life Sabrina had built, she really wanted children and she finally thought she was at a point in her life she could commit. Kelly just needed the right guy._

_She was glad that all of her friends' lives were happy and they all seemed to be doing something they loved. The Angels stayed in touch, but as time went on the time between calls became longer and longer as they were all involved in their own lives. Sabrina was the only one Kelly talked too regularly; they had a standing lunch date once a month so they could stay in touch. Maybe that was the problem. Kelly and Sabrina had met yesterday for lunch and it reminded Kelly how much she wanted a family of her own, a husband to love and especially a child to love. Kelly knew she needed to stop thinking and make some decisions, just which ones! She had been wrestling with her next step for the last few weeks, she was restless to get on with her life, but she could not decide what the next step would be, maybe tonight would help her relax. She planned on having a good time._

_Kelly arrived at the Four Seasons and went into the convention hall; the event tonight was to honor the retiring chief of police so there were a lot of politicians and officers in uniforms. Carl was supposed to meet her in the lobby. Kelly scanned the crowd and finally found him. He stood a head taller than most the people in the room, he was still good looking, he had a skier build, tall and trim, sun bleached blonde hair, blue eyes the color of the sky and a dark tan that bespoke of an active lifestyle. Kelly thought he is still good looking and this could be a very good evening. Carl must have felt Kelly's eyes on him, because he looked up and their eyes met. It was definitely corny but Kelly would swear later she felt a spark leap across the room. They spent the entire evening talking, almost ignoring the other guests, to the point people wanted to know who that girl was that had the former UN representative's attention . There was a band playing and they danced the night away. Kelly felt like she had fallen down the rabbit hole in Alice in Wonderland, everything seemed magical. When the band stopped playing they went up to his room and sat out on the balcony and talked until the sun came up. It was amazing how much they had in common. Maybe it was the timing, maybe the festivities, maybe just a tall handsome man giving her his complete attention but Kelly felt like she was being swept off her feet and for once she wasn't putting on the brakes. Kelly and Carl were inseparable for the rest of the week, they went sailing, he took her flying in his Cessna for a day in the wine country, they took long walks through the city, and even looked into some antique shops. It seemed like they never ran out of things to say and agreed on almost everything. The only disagreement they had was over the best college football team, Kelly was a Longhorn from The University of Texas and Carl was a Trojan from the University of Southern California. By the end of the second week he asked her to marry him. As Kelly looked from the ring to his face she wondered if this was a dream, did this really happen to orphan girls from Texas, was this too good to be true. Kelly's natural instinct to step back kicked in and for a minute she wanted to run, her childhood insecurities of not being loved and disappointment made her stop. Carl gently put his hand under Kelly's chin until she was looking into her eyes, "I love you. I won't leave you and I think you are the most remarkable woman I have ever met." With that Kelly smiled, all of her doubts gone, through tears she looked at him, "Yes, I would love to marry you." He pulled her into his arms and they sealed their commitment with a long slow kiss._

_They were married by the attorney general, one of Carl's college buddies. Sabrina and Bill agreed to be their witnesses and they celebrated at a local restaurant that Charlie had reserved for the occasion as a wedding gift. The next day they flew to the Bahamas for their honeymoon. To Kelly it was like living in a dream she never wanted to wake up from. She did feel a little guilty about not including the other angels, but it would have taken time to plan and get everyone into town and they had both wanted to get married right away. Carl promised her they would have a big reception after the honeymoon for all their friends. She was so happy she could not imagine anything that could spoil this, she was finally getting that happily ever after she never thought she deserved._

*Terror on Skis

7


	2. Chapter 2

Kris had noticed Kelly on the deck for the last 10 minutes wondering whether to approach or not. It seemed, Kelly had shrunk in the last week between the grief, the overwhelming amount of people that had to be included, the public decisions that had to be made and the 'correct' way to remember and bury a high profile senator assassinated in office. For a private person like Kelly, Kris knew she hated how the cameras were staked out across from her house. Every decision she made was reviewed in the media. She had always felt close to Kelly and they were friends but she always felt Kelly still saw her as Jill's little sister. When ever Jill was around Kris felt like an outsider looking in. Kris tried to rationalize it, she had worked at the agency longer than Jill had and had worked with both Sabrina and Kelly at the agency longer than Jill, but the bond the 3 of them had developed at the police academy and in the first year with Charlie was still strong after all these years. While she would never want to hurt that bond, she would like to be included.

Kris sighed right now Kelly was the priority and she was worried about her, but she had to be careful how she expressed her concern or Kelly would clam up, this was so frustrating and sad. With a heavy heart Kris decided she needed some air and if she checked on Kelly in the process that was a bonus.

On the other side of the room Sabrina had also been watching Kelly too. Sabrina caught Jill's attention and motioned toward Kelly, Jill nodded her head, excused herself from a racing executive she had been talking to about the European racing circuit. They made their way across the room and out the French doors onto the deck.

"Hey Kel. You okay." Sabrina asked as she knelt down beside Kelly. She put her hand on Kelly's leg, shaking her a little.

"Have you eaten anything?" Jill broke the silence. Sabrina smiled as she thought about how many times she and Kelly had teased Jill about always being ready to eat. Sabrina hoped Kelly would be able to joke with them again soon; she was worried about her too.

"Kelly" Sabrina said again gently.

It took Kelly a minute to realize they were there, "What?"

"When was the last time you slept, Kel? You have to keep your strength up, you know." Sabrina reminded her.

"I'm fine."

Sabrina looked up at Jill with concern in her eyes, neither one believed her, but it was Kelly and arguing with her would not accomplish anything.

"You want to get out of here for a while, take a ride up the coast, my rental is a convertible." Jill tried to coax Kelly to join her with a smile.

"That sounds like a great idea, Kel, we could go up to that little bed and breakfast you liked so much, what was the name of it?" Sabrina added.

Kelly looked at Jill like she had lost her mind, "Jill it's pouring down rain outside and you want to go riding in a convertible!"

"Well, we will put the top down when it stops raining." Jill amended as she flashed her smile, hoping her crazy idea would at least make Kelly smile.

"Jill, you are crazy! I can't leave now, do you know how much there is still to do?"

Sabrina put her hand on Kelly's shoulder, "You need to take care of yourself so you can take care of all that later. It will be here when you get back, it's not like we are talking about going away for a week, just the weekend."

Kelly gave them a little sad smile that never made it to her eyes, "I really appreciate it, but Jill like you said when Steve died, I can't forget Carl because the scenery changes, I need to deal with this now, I have put it off long enough."

Jill nodded as she sat down in the chair across from Kelly, remembering how devastated she had been when her fiancé had been killed and like Kelly said she had not wanted to get away. She had wanted time alone and to find the killer.

Kelly looked over at Sabrina, "Can you call Charlie, and then talk to Bosley and the rest of the girls about meeting me here in the morning,"

"Yeah I can do that." Sabrina nodded, trying to catch up with the change of subject.

Kelly stood up, straightened her shoulders, you could almost see her putting on that unemotional tough mask she showed the rest of the world. Sabrina looked at Jill and shook her head they had seen this before and there was no arguing with her. They knew she was hurting but when Kelly went into her shell all you could do was wait and be there when she finally let you. Kelly looked at them, her voice formal and sharper than normal, "We have a case to solve. I want to ask everyone if they will help me find out who killed my husband."

"You know we will do whatever you ask Kelly, we are in this together" Sabrina said as she squeezed Kelly's arm.

"That's right we are here for you and we will catch the killer, I'm sure everyone feels that way, too" Jill added rubbing her hand comfortingly up and down Kelly's arm.

Kelly smiled at her friends and thought how much she had depended on them through the years, how much they meant to her, and how lucky she had been the day she started the academy and found them there.

"I love ya'll you know" Kelly said with tears in her eyes.

"We love you too" Sabrina and Jill responded getting choked up too. They gave Kelly a hug, it wasn't often Kelly verbally expressed her love for someone. Sabrina and Jill never doubted she loved them, she showed it all the time, but she rarely put it into words. It touched both of them.

"And we will catch whoever did this, trust us Kelly, we will catch him" Sabrina reiterated, trying to regain her composure, Jill nodded in agreement.

A cough was heard behind Jill and Kelly looked up to see Jonathan Taylor, Carl's chief of staff, "Kelly there are some people that would like to talk to you if you have a minute?"

"Sure, Jonathan, I will be right with you." Kelly looked each of them in the eye and nodded then walked inside with Jonathan.

Kris walked up to Sabrina and Jill, she had been standing back in the shadows listening, "She okay"

"Yeah, she's hurting, but she will be okay" Jill responded quietly and looked at Sabrina

"She's a fighter, she'll be okay" Sabrina agreed softly.

"So what is next?"

"Well, Kris, Kelly wants us to investigate Carl's murder. She wants us to meet her here tomorrow morning. I'm going to call Charlie and let Bosley know. Can you tell Tiffany and Julie for me?"

Kris took a deep breath and nodded. They each looked at each other, here we go. Sabrina walked inside to call Charlie. As Jill started inside Kris pulled on her arm.

"You okay, I thought this might be bringing up some bad memories."

Jill slowly nodded, "It is, but I'm okay. You know it just feels strange, the circumstances are similar, almost like déjà vu."

Kris reached over and drew Jill into a hug, "You know I'm always here if you need anything, I love ya."

Jill hugged Kris back thinking how lucky she was to have a sister like Kris, "I love you too."

"Now, what was that you said about if I ever need anything?" Jill started with a mischievous grin on her face, "I think that new cashmere sweater you bought in Germany last week would really look better on me."

Kris started laughing, it was good to laugh and only Jill could turn a tender moment into getting a new sweater. You had to admire her, she never stayed down for long. "The white or burgundy one." Kris asked trying to keep a straight face.

"Oh definitely the white one, I look good in white don't you think, or maybe the burgundy one, I mean Christmas is right around the corner and burgundy would look good at all the Christmas parties." Jill and Kris walked back into the house arm and arm smiling.

5


	3. Chapter 3

Kelly had seen the last guest to the door at almost midnight. Bosley, Jill, Kris, Tiffany and Julie had all gone back to their houses. Sabrina was sleeping in the guest bedroom down the hall, like she had been doing since the night Carl was shot. Kelly had tried to make her go home, but Sabrina said Tyler was staying with her Dad for a few weeks and Bill was working nights so there was no one to go home to right now. Even though Kelly did not want to admit it, she was glad for the company, sometimes the nights felt endless and it was a comfort to know Sabrina was right down the hall. Kelly dreaded going to sleep, but tomorrow was a big day and she desperately needed some sleep to help her get her emotions under control and so she could think straight. "Please God just one dreamless night, just one good night's rest," Kelly prayed silently as she crawled into bed and turned off the light.

It was 2am and Sabrina had stopped in to check on Kelly, she found her tossing and turning in her sleep. Sabrina pulled up a chair and sat down beside the bed to watch and wait until she was needed. She had repeated this ritual every night since she had picked Kelly up from the hospital a week ago.

Kelly was deep in her dream; Sabrina knew she was dreaming about that last day with Carl.

_She had just finished lunch with Sabrina and was going to stop by Carl's office on her way to pick up her dress for tonight. When she walked into the Senator's Los Angeles office she heard Carl's chief of staff, Jonathan Taylor pleading with Carl, "Why don't you skip the dinner tonight, I just have a bad feeling about this threat."_

_Kelly walked into the office and up to Carl's desk, "What are you talking about Jonathan, what threat?"_

"_Oh, Hey Kelly. How are you today?" Jonathan said looking uncomfortable._

_Kelly looked from Jonathan to Carl hoping for an explanation, "I was fine until I heard about a threat on my husband's life, so who made it and what are you doing about it?"_

_Carl comes around the table to give Kelly a kiss and a hug, "Honey, you know when ever you are a public figure you get threats, this is no different. Hey, smile this reminds me of how we first met."_

_Kelly was not amused, "Yeah, that's what worries me, that threat was real Carl and you could have been killed, a Secret Service agent was killed and Sabrina was kidnapped so you need to tell me what is going on."_

_Carl decided retreat was his best course, "I would love to talk to you some more my dear, but I have a speaking engagement at the Los Angeles Women's Club and Jonathan has to go with me so we will have to talk about it later."_

_Kelly just looked at him, her eyes narrowed she wasn't buying it. _

"_I promise. We will talk about it tonight. Scout's honor." Carl said as he held up his fingers in the Boy Scout pledge with a big grin on his face._

"_All right, but we are going to talk about this. I want you to be careful and safe." Kelly reluctantly said as she hugged him close and tried not to let her worry show._

_Carl kissed her quickly gave her arms a squeeze and with a smile he was out the door with Jonathan right behind him. No one can say grass grows under his feet Kelly thought as she made her way over to Jonathan's assistant with a determined step. She had not been a detective for 5 years at one of the most prestigious agencies without learning how to get information. Three hours later Kelly was more worried than before. She looked at her watch and realized she would have to hurry to get ready in time for their dinner tonight but she was definitely going to have a talk with Carl. She just could not shake this feeling in her stomach, something was not right; she just could not put her finger on it._

_Kelly finished getting dressed in a classic black evening gown; she put on the diamond necklace Carl had given her for their anniversary and the matching earrings he had given her when he won the California Senate seat a year ago. She smiled at how romantic their last anniversary had been, they had gone to Vail, for some skiing since it was where they first met. Those were good times and Kelly vowed to herself they would have those good times again. She knew things were a little difficult between them right now but that was the stress of Carl's new position, they were still trying to adjust to the time commitment being a senator made on Carl's time. Between meetings, social gatherings, spending part of the year in Washington DC, and speaking engagements they rarely saw each other for more than a few minutes at a time. Carl had promised her during the Senate's summer recess they would go to Mexico, just the two of them. Kelly meant to see he kept that promise, she wanted to start work on having a baby and Mexico sounded like a good time to convince Carl they were ready for a baby. She checked her make up and hair one more time and headed to a private room down stairs for pre-party drinks._

_Carl saw Kelly as she walked into the room. He motioned her over, "Kelly, you remember the governor."_

"_Yes, it is good to see you again."_

_Kelly and Carl spent the rest of the evening socializing, Kelly tried to push for more money for a run a way home she was trying to get funded called Lost Angels from a few senators and the governor. As the evening preceded she relaxed a little, she had checked with hotel security and the CBI (California Bureau of Investigation) that was providing security for the event and everything seemed to be covered, besides the evening was winding down and they would be home soon, safe and sound._

_Sometime after midnight the crowd was almost gone so Kelly and Carl said their goodbyes and headed to the door. As Kelly and Carl were walking out to their car a shot rang out and Carl fell backwards. To Kelly time stood still it seemed that Carl fell in slow motion, his security team threw her to the ground while others covered his body and tried to find the shooter. Kelly tried to push the agents off her and get to him, he wasn't moving, and there was a red spot spreading across his chest. _

_Kelly started screaming, "Get off me! Get off me! I have to get to him! Carl! Carl! Hold on I'm coming Hold on!"_

_The agent finally let Kelly up and she rushed to Carl's side._

_Kelly grabbed his hand, he was looking at her, trying to breathe. Kelly was looking around for help, where were the paramedics. Carl looked like he was trying to say something so Kelly leaned down close to him, his voice was so weak, "I love you." _

"_I love you, too. Just hold on, you are going to be all right." Kelly desperately tried to reassure both of them. The next minute the struggling stopped and he was so still._

"_No!" She screamed, "No! Carl don't do this, don't leave me." As Kelly tried to shake her husband the paramedics arrived. As the agents pulled Kelly away she looked up and into the eyes of a man she knew. As she tried to place the man another shot rang out and Kelly's world went dark._

Kelly woke up screaming, "Carl".

Suddenly Sabrina was there, "Take it easy, honey. It's just a nightmare."

Sabrina sat down on the bed and tried to get Kelly to look at her.

Kelly slowly realized she was safely in her room, "A nightmare that won't end." Kelly responded wearily as she fell back against her pillows.

"Hang in there Kel, you are going to get through this." Sabrina said as she comfortingly patted Kelly's leg. Kelly nodded, hoping Sabrina was right; she just wanted the nightmares to stop. She wanted her life back. She wanted Carl back. She swallowed hard and tried to lighten the mood a little bit to hide her tears.

"Not that I don't appreciate you being here, but when was the last time you slept all night."

"I have a very active young man at home that never sleeps so I'm used to it."

Kelly looked over at Sabrina her eyes red and tired, "Bri, am I going to be okay?"

"Yes, Kel, you are definitely going to be okay. You just need time and that is the hardest thing to give ourselves." Sabrina said as she sat on the bed and gave her a hug. Sabrina felt a deep feeling of foreboding.

Kelly sighed, "Will you stay with me a little big longer?"

"Yeah, scoot over and let me lay down."

As Kelly moved over and Sabrina laid down, Kelly looked over and grinned, "Bri"

"Yeah."

"What would Bill say if he saw us now?"

"He would probably jump in the middle and thank me for making all his fantasies come true." Sabrina and Kelly laughed, Sabrina relaxed a little glad to hear Kelly laugh even for a minute.

A few minutes later Kelly whispered, "Sabrina"

"Yea," Sabrina said half a sleep.

"Thank you for being here, I can't imagine going through this without you here."

"Well you don't have to imagine it. I'll always be here for you. We all will Bosley, Jill, Kris, Tiffany, Julie and Charlie; you just have to let us. Together we'll get through this, you aren't alone, and you never will be again." Sabrina knew Kelly's biggest fear was being unloved and alone again like she felt in the orphanage.

Kelly thought how well Sabrina knew her, it always amazed Kelly that Sabrina always seemed to understand her insecurities and knew what she needed to hear, "I promise I'll try." Kelly said as she reached over and squeezed Sabrina's hand.

"Now go to sleep, we have a big day tomorrow."

"Yes, Ma'am."

5


	4. Chapter 4

The Angels and Bosley had gathered in Kelly's living room waiting on Charlie to call.

"Good Morning Angels!"

"Good Morning Charlie" the angels chimed in

"Good Morning to you too Bosley"

"Good Morning Charlie, everyone is here but Kelly."

"She is on the phone, Charlie, she said she would be here in a minute" Sabrina added.

"Well, I talked with her earlier this morning so lets get started, Angels."

"First, I want to assure everyone that you do not have to join in the investigation and there won't be any hard feelings if you have other commitments. I know you all have busy lives and I have talked to Kelly and she wants to make sure everyone knows she will not take it personally if you can not stay. She knows you love her and will support her even if you can't be here. With all that said, what do you say to catching a killer?" Charlie said.

Kris piped up first, "Count me in. Kelly has always been there for me. She is family."

Jill said, "I'm in, the racing season does not start for 3 months so I am good."

Tiffany responded next, "I talked to my office and took a leave of absence this morning, they were not real happy, but family comes first."

Charlie replied, "I will give the Boston DA a call Angel and explain the situation. What about Edward?"

Tiffany gratefully responded, "Thank you Charlie, any help would be appreciated. I talked to Edward last night and he understands."

Next Julie said, "I'm in, I just wrapped up my last photo shoot so I am good for at least a month, besides like Kris and Tiffany said this is family."

"Sabrina?"

Sabrina was sitting on the coach contemplating the end table very hard, "I will need to rearrange a few things, Charlie, but I'm in."

"Wonderful angels, I knew we could count on you."

"If anyone cares, I'm in too." Bosley added.

"Oh, Bosley were you feeling left out," Jill teased Bosley, as she flashed him a winning smile, "You know we care, we already knew we could count on you."

"Are you calling me predictable?"

"No, Bosley, dependable is a better word."**

Charlie put an end to the discussion, "Alright everyone lets discuss assignments."

"Julie, I need you talk to your contacts with the paparazzi. I want every picture they took that night, I do not care how bad the picture is it might hold a clue, I am sure you can find a photographer or two that the agency missed."

"Ok, I can do that." Julie nodded, already making a list in her head.

"Kris, are you still friends with Mr. Chadway?"

"Yes, Mr. Chadway and I have shared information on a few cases I worked on recently."

"How about at Interpol? I think you have established some contacts there also."

"Yes I have a few contacts in Interpol and some sources in the European community. Why?" Kris asks, puzzled.

Sabrina looks at Jill with raised eyebrows with an expression of 'when did she grow up,' "She has European sources?"

Jill smiles like a proud mother, "They grow up so fast, one minute we were teaching her judo holds and the next thing you know she has sources all over the world." Sabrina chuckles.

Kris smiles and throws a pillow at Jill and Sabrina, "Ha! Ha!"

"Alright ladies, as I was saying, the feds think this might be linked to a European group."

"Jill, can you help Kris with the European angle?"

"Sure, anything you need." Smiling at Kris, "I have a few European contacts, myself." Jill throws the pillow back at Kris.

"Bosley, has the CBI sent their files to you? They should give you the basic information they have right now."

"Yes, Charlie. I received them this morning."

"Tiffany, I need you to use your contacts in the Justice Department to find out what they know. I have a few contacts that can help, Bosley has their names. Also I need you to talk to Ben Vickers in Carl's Washington office to see what legislation Carl's office was working on now and what the hot issues have been. I need you to become an expert on the hot issues, especially any involving the UN, the banking industry or money laundering."

"Alright I will make some calls and see what I can find out and if I need to I can fly back East this week."

"I think that would be a good idea. Bosley will take care of your arrangements."

"Sabrina, I need you to do the same thing here with Jonathan Taylor in the Los Angeles office. I want to make sure we understand the hot issues in California and find out if any groups were angry enough to kill."

"All right, I can do that."

"Bosley, I need you to go back through the angels old cases and see if anyone with a grudge against Kelly has been released from prison recently. Since no one has publicly taken responsibility, it could have been personal and have nothing to do with Carl's political views."

Bosley and the others looked at each other with concern.

Sabrina had already considered this so she recovered first, "Charlie, do you really think this could be about Kelly or a case we worked on together?"

"I'm not sure Angel, but I do not want to leave any stone unturned. This is too important."

"I'll go down to the office and start right away Charlie." Bosley replied with a concerned look on his face.

Julie finally asks what everyone has been thinking, "What about Kelly, Charlie?"

"What do you mean, Angel?"

"I mean, what can we do to help her? How do we protect her?"

Kris had been waiting for this and pounced on Julie's question, "I'm real worried about her Charlie. I think she needs to take a trip, maybe one of us, can go with her for a trip up the coast or maybe Mexico, get her out of harms way." Kris just had a feeling in the pit of her stomach that Kelly needed to get away.

Sabrina and Jill exchange looks, Sabrina shrugs her shoulders and says, "I would love it, but she won't go, she just won't, especially if she thinks the killer is after her."

Jill nodded her agreement with Sabrina, "I agree with Bri, she won't go."

Kris desperately tried to persuade them to agree with her, "I know she will protest, but I really think she should get away; the news media is making this into a 3 ring circus. We should gang up on her to make her go."

Tiffany and Julie nod their heads in agreement

Sabrina shrugged her shoulders and looked sadly at Kris, "She won't go, you know she won't and ganging up on her will only make her mad and she will investigate by herself and that could be even more dangerous for her."

Kris wanted to cry, she was worried about her friend and could not seem to find a solution, "I know but I'm worried about her."

Jill walked over to Kris and put her hand on Kris' shoulder and squeezed, "We are all worried about her but we have to let her grieve in her own way and support her."

Sabrina nodded agreeing with Jill, "I'm sorry Kris, but pushing her won't work; we just need to try and keep someone with her."

Kris looked up at Jill, everyone could see how much Kris cared for Kelly and how hard this was for Kris, "I see your point and you are probably right, I know you are right. I would just feel better if she would get away. What if Kelly is the next target? Anybody think about that?"

Bosley walked over to her side, "Yes, we have thought about it and it scares me to death, but Kelly won't hide. I've never seen her back down from a fight. None of you girls do, remember I have tried over the years and I have always been unsuccessful." Kris looked up at Bosley and gave him a small embarrassed smile, he had a point, none of them liked to hide.

The other angels nodded, they had all seen Kelly's determination in the face of danger and knew she did not believe in hiding, if someone was after her, she wanted to go after them; it was a trait they all shared.

"Kris, I promise we will keep someone with Kelly all the time. I will do everything in my power to keep Kelly safe, all of you safe." Charlie added.

"I know Charlie, I guess this case is hitting a little too close to home for me."

"It does for all of us Kris, but this is going to be a very dangerous assignment so we need everyone thinking logically. Too much emotion can get you killed." Charlie made his point.

"He is right Kris, we have to try and keep a little distance in this case," Sabrina added.

"Absolutely, Sabrina, I couldn't of said it better myself."

Kris threw her hands up, "Okay, okay so what is next."

"First, we attend the swearing in ceremony for the new Senator from California."

Jill looked a little confused, "So who is the new Senator."

"I am" Kelly said as she walked into the living room.

"What?"

"Are you kidding?"

"How?"

"The governor made the appointment this morning." Kelly smiled at her friends questioning looks.

Sabrina had been sitting back thinking while everyone else was talking, finally spoke with a concerned look on her face, "Kelly is setting herself up as bait. That's your plan Charlie to draw out the murderer!"

Kris spoke up looking from Kelly to Sabrina, "But we don't know that Kelly was a target or the killer will even go after Kelly, it could have been a vendetta against Carl, a political statement."

"Kelly is going to step in on Carl's legislation and push his agenda." Sabrina added with a worried look on her face.

"Sabrina, as usual you are a step a head of me. The governor was kind enough to make the appointment and it also made sense because Kelly was Carl's wife, she is familiar with his agenda and personnel so she can be up to speed in a short amount of time."

Sabrina's mind was still spinning, "Charlie, is it me or is this moving a lot faster than the normal process?"

"Once again Angel you are right. Normally this would drag out at least a month or more, but the senate is due to be back in session in 3 weeks and Carl's, now Kelly's, vote could prove to be the tie breaker on 2 bills. After talking to the governor and Kelly we thought the best way to proceed is quickly. The person that killed Carl, may have wanted to stop those bills, so by getting Kelly in there so quickly, we keep the pressure on." Charlie finished.

Kris looked over at Kelly concerned, "Are you sure you are up for this?"

"I am, Kris, don't look so worried. I can handle it I promise." Kelly looked Kris in the eyes and smiled reassuringly. Kris was not convinced, but she did feel a little bit better.

"Kelly, I think it is time you updated everyone on who you saw that night."

"You recognized someone that night and did not tell us?" Kris accused.

Kelly walked across the room as she considered how to say her next words, "I saw Paolo Donatelli."

Everyone started searching through their old cases for that name; as usual Sabrina figured it out first.

"You mean, Paolo Donatelli, as in Paolo from Vail, Colorado? That is why Charlie wanted Kris to contact Mr. Chadway." Sabrina says surprised.

Kris wanted her question answered, "Why didn't you mention this earlier?"

"At first I didn't remember, everything was such a blur and later because I want to get whoever did this and Paolo is our best lead. Besides the police would just scare him and if he went underground I might never find him."

Sabrina was still looking surprised replied, "You don't actually believe he had anything to do with this. He was the one who let me go in Vail."

Kelly swirled around and snapped at Sabrina, "I don't know, but I know he was there when Carl was almost killed and he was standing there when Carl was killed a week ago. It is too big a coincidence to ignore".

"Hey Kelly, calm down. I'm just trying to make sense out of all this." Sabrina defended herself putting her hands up, "It just does not make sense, that's all."

Everyone but Kris and Bosley were lost in thought trying to place the name. Kris set back trying to understand this new information and how it fit into the picture.

"Information please. Remember I wasn't here then." Jill says impatiently.

Sabrina started bringing the others up to date on their protection detail for Carl Hansworth, all the while trying to figure out how this fit together. Sabrina couldn't believe that Kelly had kept this from her for the last week.

"All right Angels I think you see where we need to start. Bosley will hand out copies of the CBI files on what we know so far. Tiffany, I have arranged for you to talk to Ben Vickers today at 1pm since he is still in town and Sabrina you have an appointment with Jonathan at his office down town today at 3pm. Well, that will get you started, remember to be careful Angels and make sure we stay in touch. Goodbye Angels"

"Goodbye Charlie" the Angels said.

"Well all this intrigue has made me hungry, who wants something to eat." Jill asks.

Sabrina smiled, leave it to Jill to break the tension and get everyone's mind on something else, but Sabrina was not going to be deterred, she wanted some answers from Kelly.

Grateful for the interruption Kelly smiled at everyone, "I ordered Chinese; ya'll go on into the kitchen and help yourselves. I'll be there in just a minute."

Tiffany, Julie and Bosley moved toward the kitchen, sensing that Kelly wanted a minute alone with Sabrina. Sabrina shot Kris a look to leave them alone, but Kris ignored her, she wanted her questions answered too, but first she wanted to convince Kelly to rest.

"Kelly what about taking some time off?"

Kelly did not even let Kris finish. "I'm not going anywhere; I am going to help catch this bastard, end of discussion."

"Kel, I am real worried about you honey, you are exhausted and you need rest. When you are tired you could make a mistake and get yourself hurt or worse."

"I'll rest when this guy is dead."

"Hey you don't mean that, you are just upset," Sabrina stated, she had never seen Kelly this angry.

"That is not what we do. We will catch him and we will turn him over to the authorities," Jill added. Jill was worried too, in all the years she had known Kelly she could not remember her ever losing control, Kelly was the most contained person she knew.

"I owe Carl this, I knew there was something wrong that night and I did not push it, if I had pressed the issue, demanded he stay at home that night, had the security detail take more precautions, been just a little bit quicker," Kelly's voice trailed off as she realized what she was saying. She felt 3 pairs of eyes staring at her and she hated the speculation in their eyes. She needed to get control of her emotions if she was going to convince them she could handle this.

Kris' heart went out to her friend, "Kel, it is not your fault. You can not hold yourself responsible for something a wacko does."

"Yeah Kel, you're not Superwoman you know." Sabrina gently chided.

"Besides he had a security detail of professional bodyguards and they didn't see anything out of place." Jill added.

Kelly was reluctant to give up just yet, "Yes, but they did not recognize Paolo, did not know his connection to Carl."

Sabrina was getting aggravated, she needed Kelly to snap out of this, "Kelly, you said you didn't see him until after Carl was shot. Give yourself a break! We have all seen it, no protection detail is perfect."

Kelly did not want to give up but she realized she was losing this battle. She paced back and forth in the room trying to make them understand how important this was to her, "You don't understand what is was like to see him like that, one moment we were laughing, the next he is laying on the ground with blood covering his shirt. I can't let him down. I have to find this guy, I have to know why." Kelly finally seemed to wear herself out and flopped down on the couch with a look of complete desolation, tears streaming down her face.

Sabrina, Kris and Jill exchanged concerned looks with raised eye brows, and tears in their eyes wondering what to say or do next.

Jill also concerned said, "We will found out who did this, I promise. Just give us a chance."

"I appreciate what you are saying and I understand, but I have to do this, I just can't sit this one out. I have to make whoever is responsible pay." Kelly said softly.

Sabrina slowly walked over and kneeled down in front of Kelly, "We will catch him, but we are not out to kill him. Killing him will not make the pain go away. But Kel you have to be straight with us, you have to tell us everything."

"I know and I am sorry I did not tell you about Pablo earlier. It has just been so hard to talk about, and it was just so much easier to deal with the details of the funeral than to think about that night." Kelly said her voice still choked.

Sabrina, Jill and Kris exchanged looks of complete helplessness, they could never remember feeling this helpless and it hurt to see their friend hurting.

Kelly looked up, her emotions under control for the moment, "Look guys, let's just take this step by step, I promise to tell you what I know and you promise to quit trying to make me take a trip and not help with the investigation."

"Like we have any choice on whether you help investigate," Sabrina said.

"I don't like it, I'll quit pushing you, but you have to at least try to get some rest." Kris added knowing she was fighting a losing battle.

"I will try." Kelly said as she held her hand out to Kris. Kris took her hand and squeezed.

"Now that, that is settled let's eat," Jill said.

Kelly looked up at Jill, "Do you ever turn down food?"

"Never, especially when I am on a case. I never know when I am going to be able to eat again." Jill says as she pulls Kelly up and they make their way into the kitchen, "Now you are going to eat and I mean more than 2 bites."

Jill linked her arms with Kelly and they walked into the kitchen together. Kris followed. Sabrina was slower; she was thinking about everything Kelly said and wondering what would happen when they caught the guy. What would Kelly do and how would Sabrina handle it. Time would tell and Sabrina hoped it was for the best, she wasn't sure Kelly could handle much more. They needed to solve this case and fast for Kelly's sake.

**took this out of Angels in Waiting

10


	5. Chapter 5

_**Sorry this has taken so long. Trying to get 2 kids ready to start school again and work has taken up all my time. I hope you like this, especially you, Kris Munroe (a cliffhanger especially for you). Please review and let me know what you think.**_

_**________________________________________________________________________**_

Kelly was finally alone. Tiffany was in Washington, Jill & Kris had gone to Brussels to meet with the Patriots of Freedom organization, Julie was sorting through hundreds of pictures, Bosley was going through their old cases and Sabrina, after a lot of encouragement, had gone home to spend some time with her son and husband. Kelly had been waiting for her chance to be a lone. Kelly felt like they were at a dead end. They could not find Paolo and they did not have many clues to go on so she had decided to take things into her own hands, if she were alone where Paolo or whoever was behind this could easily get to her, maybe she could find out that was behind this. She knew the other Angels would be mad at her, especially if it did not work out. Sabrina was going to kill her either way so this had better work, Kelly thought to herself. Kelly had dismissed her protection detail for the night and had made a big show of letting the staff go early. Now all she could do was wait. She was hoping Paolo would visit. He did not make her wait very long.

Kelly was sitting in Carl's big leather chair in his study when she heard him come in, "I've been waiting for you."

"This is the first time you have been alone," Paolo answered.

"I have good friends, they were worried about me."

"It must be nice; I was all alone when my father died, thanks to you and your friends."

"You and your father weren't the victims, you tried to kill him." Kelly said in a deadly voice. "Why should I feel sorry for you, Sabrina and Kris even intervened to get you leniency, we helped you!" Kelly continued, angry that he thought he deserved sympathy.

"Help me to what? To live a life where I let my father down and it cost him his life? All because I was a coward, I should have stopped Sabrina before she called you."

"Sabrina was trying to save a man's life, by risking her own."

"My father trusted me and I let him down by letting Sabrina call you. She killed him."

"Sabrina didn't kill him, his bitterness and hate killed him. Sabrina never wanted to hurt you or your father; she was just doing her job."

"Don't try to turn this around, my father was a great man and did not deserve to die humiliated like that."

"Carl was a caring loving husband, a true statesman who helped people around the world and he did not deserve to die. Sabrina is a wonderful mother, wife and friend. She does not deserve to die. If you want to kill someone, kill me, leave Sabrina out of this." Kelly desperately wanted to make sure Paolo did not have a chance to hurt anyone else.

Paolo looked at Kelly, "I could never shoot anyone. I tried but I found out I do not have the nerve, but I met people in prison who do have the nerve. They have been very helpful."

"Does that mean you did not shoot Carl?" Kelly said getting up from her chair and moving to the window.

"No I didn't. I was there because I wanted to see him die, to see your face. I wanted to see your pain." Paolo said.

"Were you satisfied? Are you happy now?" Kelly said sadly.

"No, it was not enough, you did not suffer enough. Not like I did." Paolo yelled.

Kelly, yelled back at him, "What do you want from me. What is enough for you?"

"I want you to suffer. I want you to regret your life, to know you could have protected them and didn't. To know you failed. We want you to be alone, like I am." Paolo finished with a sadistic smile.

Kelly began to get frantic; she could not see anyone else she loved die. She had to stop him and his friends, "Well, you win, I failed and my husband is dead. Why don't you just kill me and get if over with?" Kelly moved back to her desk and opened the middle drawer.

Paolo just smiled, "That would be too easy, and we want you to sit here alone and think and worry about it just like I had to think about how I let my father down while I was in prison."

Kelly looked at Paolo, trying to understand what kind of man could take pleasure out of another's pain. Finally she realized it did not matter, he was crazy with hate and she needed to know who was pulling the strings behind him. She slowly took the gun out of the drawer and pointed it at Paolo. "Now you are going to tell me who you are working with. Who is the 'we' you are talking about? Who killed my husband?"

Paolo started laughing, "Do you really think I care if I live or die? Death would be a relief from life. You can shoot me, but I will never tell you. If I don't kill her someone else will."

"Who will kill her? Who are you working with?" Kelly demanded.

"I will finish what my father started. Your husband was part of it and Sabrina is the last piece. She must die and you must live with it." Paolo stated backing out of the room laughing.

While Kelly listened to Paolo she had quickly moved past hurt and fear to a blind rage, how dare he sit there and laugh at her. He had killed her husband and was threatening her friend. She wanted someone else to feel her pain, she wanted to stop the threats, she wanted him dead. She walked toward him with the gun raised and pulled the hammer back. "You are going to tell me who you are working with or I am going to watch you die slowly, very slowly."

Paolo looked defiantly back at Kelly. Kelly calmly pulled the trigger. Paolo jumped and fell backwards, tumbling as he tried to regain his balance. "The next shot won't miss, who – are - you - working - for," Kelly emphasized each word.

Paolo kept moving backwards yelling, "I will not let my father down again. I will not tell you."

A shot rang out and Paolo pitched forward and fell to the floor, dead.

Kelly stood there stunned; another shot rang out hitting Kelly and knocking her back against the desk as she tried to turn around another shot hit her in the back. She tried to see where the shots came from, but she couldn't see anything. She fell to the floor, everything seemed to be in slow motion, she tried to take a deep breath, but it hurt too much. The room started spinning she tried to concentrate, I need to get to the phone, I need to warn Sabrina. She tried to move toward the phone, but couldn't. _Why can't I move, wait I can't feel my legs. What is happening?_ Kelly felt the room start to spin again and this time she couldn't stop it.

5


	6. Chapter 6

Early the next morning Sabrina, Bill, Bosley, and Julie had gathered in a conference room the hospital administrator had offered them for privacy, away from the press that had gathered outside the hospital. Charlie, Tiffany, Jill and Kris were on the speaker phone.

"How's Kelly?" Kris wanted to know.

"She is still in surgery. The doctors said they would let us know as soon as they are out" Bosley informed the group grimly.

"What did the doctor say before they went into surgery?" Kris pressed.

Sabrina looked down at her hands, she didn't want to tell Kris what the doctor's said, she wasn't sure she could without crying. Bill gently went over and squeezed Sabrina's shoulder.

"Julie, what is going on? Tell me something." Kris pleaded.

"The doctor gave her a 50-50 chance of making it through the surgery." Julie told Kris, looking at Sabrina in exasperation. Julie felt like Sabrina was trying to keep too much from Kris. Julie looked over at Sabrina and whispered, "She can handle it."

"What aren't you telling us?" Kris continued to press, "I can hear something in your voice Julie."

"One of the bullets hit her spine, so they aren't sure how much damage there is to her spinal cord." Julie continued, "She could be paralyzed."

"Are you saying she may not walk again?" Kris said weakly.

"No, she will NOT be paralyzed and she will be FINE." Sabrina stated emphatically with tears building up in her eyes. Bosley patted Sabrina's hand comfortingly. Sabrina gave Bosley a half hearted smile and wiped her tears away trying to regain her composure.

"Yes, Kris she could be paralyzed the doctor said it did not look good from the x-rays." Julie continued softly, ignoring Sabrina's look.

"Now, everybody just calm down there isn't any need to get upset until we know what's what. Kris we just have to keep good thoughts until we know otherwise" Bosley said trying to restore some order and calm everybody down. Sabrina shot a look at Julie to say quit making this worse. Julie looked back at Sabrina defiantly; don't tell me what to do her look said.

Bosley tried to change the topic and get everyone's mind off Kelly, "Let's talk through what we know about the case. We need to find out if this ends with Paolo or is there someone else out there."

"Bill, what have the police found out?" Charlie requested.

"We found Paolo shot in the back in Carl's study with a gun in his hand. We found Kelly shot twice, once in the shoulder and another one in her back, behind Carl's desk, also with a gun by her. Both weapons had been fired. Right now it looks like Paolo shot Kelly and when he turned to leave Kelly shot him in the back and he got off one more shot, hitting her again. We are running ballistics to verify who fired what shots."

"Kelly would never shoot anyone in the back!" Jill exclaimed.

"Now Jill, just calm down. Bill didn't say that is what happened, just that it could have happened that way. Maybe he turned as she fired, maybe he fell we won't know until Kelly wakes up and tells us what happened." Sabrina interrupted trying to head Jill off.

"The important question is where does that leave us?" Tiffany asked, "Do we know if Paolo killed Carl?"

"LAPD searched his hotel and found a rifle that matches the model that killed Carl. Forensics will have to verify if the rifle is the same." Bill continued.

"Julie, did you find any pictures of Paolo?" Charlie said.

"Yeah, Charlie I found several of him in the crowd outside the hotel, but nothing with a gun in his hand."

"If he was around the hotel entrance he could not have been across the street with a rifle." Tiffany stated, "So who was he working with?"

"Julie, can you tell when the pictures were taken? I mean what time they were taken?" Sabrina asks.

"No, I can get an idea from the people around him and the amount of activity but there isn't a time stamp on these pictures." Julie replied.

"So he could have left the crowd, killed Carl, and then came back to watch." Sabrina theorized.

Bill added, "I don't think so, that building was covered with officers right after the shots were fired, the shooter would have planned an escape route and been moving as soon as the last shot was fired to avoid the officers."

"Then we are back to Paolo and a shooter and we don't have a clue if they were working together or who else could have been there. Back to square 1!" Sabrina said pacing the room.

"Well, I don't think we are quite back at square 1, Sabrina. I think we need to go back to our original plan. Tiffany, what have you discovered?" Charlie said, getting everyone back on track.

"Well, Charlie, Carl was sponsoring 2 major bills one on drug smuggling and one on money laundering. Both were pretty ambitious."

"Ambitious – How?" Charlie broke in.

"They carried high fines and gave the justice department leeway to freeze accounts of foreign suspects and they added a lot of money to the border patrols in southern California, even created a special task force to investigate what Carl and some others believe is a connection between drugs smuggled into the US then the money is sent to Europe to be laundered and then back to Mexico."

"That sounds pretty serious; did Carl or his staff have any names to go with their suspicions?" Kris inquired.

"Yes, he did. The suspected European connection is a company called Solice International in Brussels. A man named Karlos Karazna runs it, very powerful, very reclusive; the feds don't have much on him."

"Wait a minute, Tiff. Did he have a nephew named Dino, killed in a racing accident about 7 years ago?" Jill asked.

"Umm, yeah he did. How did you know?" Tiffany asked.

"Sabrina, remember the case where Kris was kidnapped by Antone Karazna to get to me? This is just too spooky a connection to be a coincidence." Jill exclaimed.

"Yeah, I remember. The father who blamed you for his son's death and was going to kill Kris. Right?"

"That's the one. Do you think there could be a connection? I mean why kill Carl, when if he wants revenge he would come after me or Kris. I don't get why he would kill Carl. Does he even know the connection between Carl, Kelly and me and Kris?" Jill said lost in thought.

"Tiffany, who is the Mexican connection Carl, was looking into?" Charlie asked.

"Bartone, Charlie. Frank Bartone out of Mazatlan." Tiffany replied.

"Bartone, Bartone, that name sounds familiar." Sabrina said almost to herself.

"It should, it was one of the first cases you girls worked on after coming to work for Charlie. He was the drug dealer out of Mazatlan, that you three, I mean you, Kelly, and Jill tricked into coming back to the states so he could be arrested." Bosley reminded her.

"I remember that case; he was hiding the heroine in wine bottles and sending the bottles to the US on contracted planes." Jill added.

"Charlie, do you know how long he has he been out?" Sabrina prompted.

"I'm a head of you Sabrina. He was released in a prisoner exchange 4 years ago."

"But how would he know Paolo?" Tiffany asked.

"Charlie, check and see if Paolo was in the same prison." Sabrina requested.

"Sabrina, as always you are right. One, Paolo Donatelli was in the same prison the same time as Frank Bartone."

"Now what about Antone Karazna's men." Jill asked.

"Also there during that time." Charlie replied

"Ok, so we know that Paolo who was there when Carl was shot and at Kelly' house when she was shot, was in prison with Frank Bartone. Bartone has a grudge against Kelly, Sabrina and Jill. Also in this prison were Karazna's goons, who would have a grudge against Jill, Sabrina, Kelly, and me. Both of these men are under investigation by the government and would be harmed by legislation Carl was sponsoring." Kris summarized.

"Those are way too many coincidences for me." Tiffany said.

"Yeah, I don't like it either. Was all of this to stop the legislation, Carl sponsored or to get revenge on us or both." Sabrina said thoughtfully.

Julie always looking for the bottom line said, "How do we prove it and is it over? Do they have what they want?"

"I don't think it is over," Sabrina stated.

"Why?" Bosley said.

"Because if this was just about some legislation it would have stopped with Carl. Why try to kill Kelly?" Sabrina replied.

"Maybe because she was taking his senate seat. They were worried she would get the bill passed." Julie responded.

"Yes, but Kelly has not even said how she would vote or even if she would continue to sponsor the bill." Sabrina noted.

"You know criminals are not always so logical, maybe they didn't want to take a chance on how Kelly would vote and she gave them the opportunity by being alone." Julie replied.

"No, Kelly had a plan. Maybe, not a good plan, but she had a reason. She just needs to wake up and tell us what it was." Sabrina said defending her friend.

"Alright Angels, you are both right. We need to investigate this from both angles. Julie, I want you and Tiffany to go to Mexico and see what you can find out about what Frank Bartone has been up to. Jill, you and Kris go to Solice International and talk to Karlos Karazna, maybe he will feel so confident he will tip his hand. We need to know how they are operating. Bosley, I need you to…"

Charlie was interrupted by a knock at the door. "Hello, my name is Dr Janis. I just operated on your friend Kelly. I have some good news and some bad news, what do you want to hear first?"

8


	7. Chapter 7

_**Sorry this took so long – school (7**__**th**__** grade homework is tougher than I remember), work and getting ready for a family reunion, not to mention writer's block. Hopefully I can get the rest of the chapters out quicker, I have finally worked out the rest of the story. Let me know what you think.**_

_______________________________________________________________________

Sabrina stood up and Bill moved behind her with his hands on her shoulders. Sabrina reached up and covered his hands with hers. Julie reached over and grabbed Bosley's hand. Kris could be heard through the speaker phone, "the good news first doctor." The doctor looked at the speaker phone for the first time.

Bosley motioned to the speaker phone as he made the introductions, "Those are Kelly's associates and friends on the phone, Charles Townsend, Tiffany Wells, Jill and Kris Munroe. I'm John Bosley, this is Julie Rodgers and Sabrina and Bill Duncan. We are also her associates and friends."

"I understood her family was in here." Doctor Janis said.

"We are her family doctor," Sabrina stated emphatically in a hoarse voice.

The doctor looked around the room for a minute, taking in that statement, "Alright, the good news is barring any complications she should be okay, I couldn't say that an hour ago." Before the group could get too loud with their celebration the Doctor quickly kept talking, "Now, I do want to caution you, we won't know the extent of her spinal cord injury until she wakes up, but it looks promising that she could make a full recovery. One bullet went through her shoulder but missed the major arteries and nerves. There is a good bit of muscle and tendon damage. It will take some time, but I think with physical therapy she has a good chance to recover fully."

You could hear everyone let out a huge sigh of relief and hugs were shared all around. After a minute Sabrina realized the doctor had said he also had bad news, "You said you also had bad news doctor, what is it?"

Everyone got quiet as they realized what Sabrina said. Each wondering what the doctor could say, everything seemed like it was looking up. You could hear Kris on the phone, "Wait, Jill be quiet, there is more."

The doctor cleared his throat and looked at Sabrina, "I'm sorry to have to tell you this but, Kelly was pregnant. She lost the baby."

"Oh my God," Sabrina moaned as she sank down in a chair, a look of devastation on her face. Bill reached over and squeezed both her shoulders comfortingly. Julie grabbed Bosley's hand in dismay.

"Kelly, was pregnant? Why didn't she tell us?" Kris' anguished voice came over the speaker phone. Jill was speechless.

"I doubt she even realized she was pregnant. She was early in her first trimester, with all the stress of her husband's assassination; she probably attributed the symptoms to stress." The Doctor let that sink in for a minute and then he cleared his throat to get their attention, "There is more."

"More?" Julie asked. Sabrina just looked up at Dr. Janis stunned. She could not imagine anything worse for Kelly right now; it just was not fair. How much did her friend have to endure? Sabrina just shook her head trying to understand what the doctor said. She looked up into the doctor's eyes and trying to sort out what she was hearing, but nothing prepared her for what came next.

"There was extensive damage to the uterus that could make it next to impossible for her to have children in the future," the doctor said quietly. "I'm sorry."

"She, she can't have any children?" Sabrina stammered.

"Doctor, are you sure? I mean won't you have to wait to be sure?" Jill asked.

"We won't know for sure until she has had time to heal, but due to the damage it could be very difficult, if not impossible," the doctor stated.

"Poor Kelly," Kris said softy, wiping tears from her eyes, squeezing Jill's hand tightly.

Sabrina got up and started pacing the room, "No! This can't be happening. Kelly wants kids more than anyone I know. This will break her heart. It can't be right! It just can't be!" The rest of them looked at Sabrina helplessly as she flung her hands out and paced the room.

"Doctor is there anything we can do?" Charlie asked.

"Time is the only answer right now. Kelly needs time to heal and then we can re-evaluate her progress. Now I would advise everyone to get some rest, one of you can stay in ICU with her, but I would advise the rest of you to get some sleep. Kelly has a very long road ahead of her and she is going to need all your help and support in the days to come. Now if you will excuse me, I will leave word at the nurse's desk that one of you can stay with her and I will be in to check on her later today. If you need anything just let the nurse know and she can page me." With that the doctor walked out the door.

The room was quiet for a minute; everyone was lost in their thoughts. Sabrina kept pacing the room while Bill and Bosley looked on helplessly. Sabrina kept mumbling to herself, 'there is a way around this, doctors aren't always right. She is alive and that is the important thing.'

Julie looked over at Sabrina annoyed, she felt like Sabrina was being overly dramatic. "Look, guys we don't know anything for certain yet, and we won't until Kelly wakes up. We need to stop over reacting!" Julie looked at Sabrina pointedly. Sabrina glared over at Julie.

Sabrina was thinking – _who does this chick that she is? She worked with Kelly one year, never went to the academy and as far as she could see Julie was irrational and jumped into things way too quick without thinking. She would never understand what Charlie had been thinking._ With a force of will Sabrina turned away from Julie and turned to the speaker phone when she heard Kris' voice.

Kris squeezed Jill's hand and then started pacing around the phone. She swallowed hard, wanting to cut off the fight brewing on the other end of the phone and also to try to encourage everyone but especially herself, "Look guys, fighting won't help Kelly, we need to focus on the fact Kelly is alive and she will walk again. We just need to focus on the bright side. And guys listen, doctors can be wrong. Kelly has beaten the odds before and she can do it again. Hell, we have all helped our clients beat the odds; we just have to keep good thoughts. Okay guys."

"Good thoughts." Tiffany, Julie, Bosley and Jill repeated.

"Bri?" Kris prompted.

"Kelly will beat the odds," Sabrina said strongly as she glared at Julie. Bill continued to squeeze Sabrina's shoulders comfortingly. Julie pushed her chair back and walked to the window.

"Sabrina, I think you should stay with Kelly, and the rest of you should stick to the plan we talked about. The best thing we can do for Kelly right now is find out who is behind this. Alright everyone let's get this case closed so we can help Kelly. She is going to need all of us." Charlie spoke into the silence.

"Yeah, ok Charlie." Tiffany and Julie said quietly.

"Jill? Kris?"

"Yeah, Charlie, we will get to work on it right now," Jill replied for both of them. Kris sat holding Jill's hand and nodded.

"Now everyone, I know this will be hard to do, but you need to go home and get a good night's sleep. Tomorrow, Bosley will make arrangements for Tiffany to fly back to LA and plan for them to fly on to Mexico. Jill, you and Kris have a meeting set up with Karazna for tomorrow. Bill, can you arrange for 24 hour protection on Kelly's room?"

"Already working on it, Charlie."

"Alright I will leave Kelly and Sabrina in your hands. Angels I want all of you to be careful, we are dealing with some very dangerous men. Jill, they know you and Kris so I want both of you to be extremely careful. Hire help if you need it, but I don't want anyone else hurt. Set up times to check in with Bosley so we can stay in touch."

"We understand Charlie. We'll be careful and I will set up a schedule with Bosley tonight." Jill replied as she looked at Kris and nodded. "We just want to get this over with and get back to LA."

"We'll be careful, Charlie." Julie and Tiffany said.

"Well, goodnight Angels and remember to be careful and stay in touch."

"Good night Charlie," the angels said as everyone hung up.

Bosley looked at Sabrina pacing up and down the room "Sabrina, are you alright? Would you rather I stayed tonight? I know you are probably exhausted."

"No, Bos. I want to stay." Sabrina walked over to Bosley and gave him a kiss on the cheek, "Thanks, but no. I need to do this."

"Okay, honey, but get some rest if you can. I don't need any more of my girls in the hospital." Bosley said as he headed to the door with Julie. Bill had already gone to check the protection detail and set up some additional units around the hospital.

Sabrina said good bye to Bosley and Julie and walked to Kelly's door. She put her hand out to open the door, but her hand was shaking so bad she couldn't push the door open. Sabrina took a deep breath, laid her head against the door said a little prayer. Then she reached her hand out again to slowly open the door and peek inside. She walked inside and sat down beside Kelly's bed, took a hold of her hand. She looked at the IV, the bandages covering Kelly's shoulder, her pale face and finally let the tears roll down her face as she stroked her best friends hair.

7


	8. Chapter 8

Kris and Jill hung up the phone with everyone and looked at each other.

"I don't like this," Kris fretted as she looked out the window.

"Neither, do I." Jill agreed as she sat back against the couch.

"Why does she do this? Why set herself up like that, without backup? She knows better." Kris started to pace in front of the window getting more agitated.

"Kris honey, calm down. She will be okay and Sabrina and Bosley will keep a closer eye on her." Jill tried to placate Kris. Jill continued, "She isn't going to sit around, you know that. What is really bothering you?"

"Sometimes it seems Kelly gets in her shell and I can't reach her. We worked great as a team for 4 years. Why does she go off on her own now?" Kris said dejectedly as she sat down on the couch.

Jill cocked her head to the side and smiled encouragingly, "Kris honey, that was work, this is personal. Kelly just had all her dreams snatched away from her. Give her some time and don't take it to heart." Jill finished quietly.

Jill looked down at her watch and stood up, "Look we need to get out of here so we won't be late for our meeting with Karazna." Jill said trying to get them back to business. Kris nodded and followed her to the car.

Jill concentrated on driving through the city when she looked over at Kris. "What's wrong? You are being too quiet. Still worried about Kelly?"

"I'm just thinking."

"More like worrying, you know what Mom used to say - worrying is like rocking in a rocking chair, you spend a lot of energy, but you don't go anywhere."

"Very funny. Why aren't you worried."

"No point in worrying about something I can't change. I can only deal with what I know and right now I know there is a connection between Carl's murder and Karazna. The best way to help Kelly is to figure out that connection."

Kris grumbled low as she looked out the window, "Yeah, little Krissy don't worry the big girls will take care of everything, we don't need your help."

"Where is this attitude coming from?" Jill looked at Kris exasperated.

"I'm just tired of being on the outside looking in, that's all. Yes, I know that you, Kelly and Sabrina went to the academy together and I didn't. That ya'll were in prison together and a hundred other times I wasn't there for. That I'm not part of your little group." Kris said vehemently, not wanting to be patronized or teased, she was tired of being the one on the outside looking in.

Jill was taken back my Kris' tone and statement but she quickly fired back, "No that is your choice to sit on the outside, we have never said you weren't welcomed. We have always tried to include you. As far as Kelly goes you can't make Kelly tell you anything, you can't make her do anything. You have to let her come to you. You just have to be there when she is ready to talk."

"Well that works for you, but it obviously does not work for me." Kris said as she waved her hand around.

"Don't you get it? She grew up in a string of foster homes and orphanages. She had no control over anything around her, not if she was in a safe place or if she was loved or abused. Her way of dealing was to control what the world sees. That is her protection against getting hurt. She can't just turn that off."

"But I'm not those people. I have stood beside her, worked with her longer than anyone. Why doesn't she trust me?"

"Honey, she does trust you, but you keep trying to take control. Tell her what to do. Kelly will pull away from you every time."

"That is not fair, I just want what is best for her," Kris said.

"Then let her decide for herself. Then support her decision. Quit second guessing her."

"But she isn't that way with you or Sabrina," Kris said defensively.

"Yes, she is. She didn't tell us her plan either. We have just learned when to push and when to be quiet. I have learned that I can tease her and make her laugh, but I can rarely change her mind. She is very logical, very stubborn and she can separate her heart from her head when she needs to, better than anyone I know."

"Don't you worry about her getting hurt again?"

"Yes, I do. I would love it if I could bundle her up and take her some place safe. But that is not the real world and I respect her too much to do that, it would be like I said she could not handle it, like I doubted her. I respect and love her too much to do that."

"This doesn't have anything to do with her abilities; it has to do with her life."

"Yeah Kris, her life, her decision. You have to respect her choices, even when you don't agree with them."

"But, I want to help, isn't that what friends do? Protect each other?"

"Friends stand by you, they support you even when they don't agree with you, they show up with your favorite dessert, or take you shopping. Sometimes the best way to be a friend is to just be quiet and support her. Not make her spend her energies fighting with her friends." Jill said pointedly.

Kris looked down at her hands deflated, "I guess I do try to run things and we have been arguing a good bit lately."

"Don't get so hung up on me and Sabrina. We each have a different relationship. Kelly is not the same with me as she is with Sabrina or you. There are a lot of things that you and Kelly share that Sabrina and I were not involved in. You were there for her when she got hooked on heroine, that whole Margo mess, when she got shot the second time."

"Times like this make me wonder if Kelly completely trusts me," Kris said softly.

"I don't know that Kelly ever completely trusts, not after what she has been through. The amazing thing about Kelly is that she can still laugh or even have a relationship after what she went through growing up. She is a remarkable person. Kelly loves you and she trusts you, don't keep pushing for more than she can give." Jill says as she parks the car and looks over at Kris.

Kris sits in the car looking thoughtfully out the window, "I'm just so scared of losing her, you know."

Jill looks over at Kris sympathetically, "Kris, if you don't quit pushing her you are going to push her away. She loves you, but you have to let her handle things in her own way." Jill reaches over and gives Kris' hand a squeeze and a smile, "She will be okay, we will make sure of that. Now let's get to work."

As they walked toward the building Kris is still deep in thought looking down at the walkway, when suddenly Jill pushes Kris back behind a column outside the building. Kris looks up at Jill quickly and Jill signals her to be quiet. Jill slowly looks around the column and then looks back at Kris and whispers, "You see that guy walking across the courtyard?"

Kris nods.

"That is Nick Doyle. He worked for Frank Bartone in Mexico."

"What is he doing here?" Kris whispers back.

"I don't know, but I am going to find out. This could be the break we need. You take the meeting with Karazna and I will call you at the hotel in 2 hours." Jill whispers as she starts to follow Doyle.

Kris grabs Jill's arm and tries to pull her back. Jill impatiently shakes Kris' hand off, gives her a quick reassuring smile, signals that everything is ok and rushes to catch up with Doyle. Kris looks after Jill with an exasperated expression and thinks, _she never changes, rushes in where others fear to tread, that's my sister_. _Come_ _to think of it, it_ r_eminds me of another friend_. Kris looks at her watch and starts to the elevators to make her appointment.

Kris slowly walks into the modern office of Karlos Karazna. She observes the priceless art work on the walls, the pictures with US and European sports and political celebrities and in the center of the room was a huge desk. Kris noted the visitor chairs had been lowered to make whoever was sitting across from the man look up to him. Kris mused, _our bad guy has a big ego and it is fragile, that could come in handy_. Kris shook hands with Karazna with a big smile, "Thank you for seeing me Mr. Karazna."

Karazna smiled superiorly at Kris, "I am honored to finally meet the famous Ms. Munroe, you reputation proceeds you." Karazna finished smoothly.

Kris just smiled, "Well I hope that is a good thing, but I like to think I have helped a few people along the line."

"You are too modest Ms. Munroe. Please sit." Karazna motioned to the chair in front of his desk.

Kris looked at the chair and then to Karazna, "Why don't we sit over there? More intimate. I never have liked formal settings." Kris said as she pointed to the sitting area in the corner of his office.

"Ah, a lady who knows her own mind and is not afraid to speak it," Karazna smiles appreciately and motions Kris to the sitting area.

Once they were seated comfortably in opposite chairs, Karazna asks, "I thought your sister was going to accompany you today?"

"Oh, she was but she had a last minute engagement that she could not let pass her by without her attention." Kris said with a smile as she moved her hair off her shoulder.

"Well, I think this is better anyway." Karazna said with a smile. Kris looked at him trying to decipher the statement. "Ms. Munroe I would like to start by apologizing for the way my brother treated you. Kidnapping you to get back at your sister was not the proper way to handle the issue. He should have taken the subject up directly with your sister. I think if he had, he would still be alive."

"Well, since we are being frank, Mr. Karazna. Your brother is dead because he could not accept the facts. My sister did not cause your nephew's death, and my friends and I did not cause your brother's death. So why don't you tell me what you really want?"

Karazna steepled his fingers for a moment thoughtfully, "Ms. Munroe, I do hold your sister responsible for my nephew's death, she pushed him too hard and that resulted in his death. My question to you is; why are you here now?"

"You were involved in some dealings with a friend of mine – Senator Carl Hansworth. I am investigating his death, in an unofficial capacity of course, and wanted to see if you knew anyone that would want him dead?"

"Yes, I do know someone – me." Karazna said with a smile as he lit a cigar.

Kris looked at him confused, wondering if he was admitting guilt. "Why would you want him dead?"

"Come now Ms. Munroe, this game in unbecoming. You and I both know Senator Hansworth was targeting me and my company for laundering money for Mr. Bartone's alleged drug business out of Mexico. His death leaves me free and clear"

Kris stared at Karazna for a minute, taken aback that he would admit his part, "So you are admitting you had Carl killed?"

"Come now Ms. Munroe, why would I admit such a thing?" Karazna said smoothly. "I am simply saying that I had a lot to gain from his death, and if that event helped me come in contact with an old family enemy so much the better." Karazna smiled as he puffed on his cigar with an evil grin.

Kris looked at him in disbelief, "So you had Carl killed partly to get back at my sister?"

"No, I said if I had the Senator killed to protect my business, the fact he was married to the former Ms. Garrett and a friend of your sister would have been a bonus. Ms. Munroe I will give you and your associates Ms. Wells and Ms. Rodgers one chance to live. Stay out of this; this is between me and my associates and your sister, Ms. Duncan, and Ms. Hansworth. A safe passage if you will. Otherwise we will come after all you and we won't stop until you are all dead or wish you were." Karazna finished with a sick smile, in a low deadly voice as he waved his cigar in the air.

Kris stood up her anger barely contained, "Mr. Karazna, I for one do not take your "safe passage" offer; I stand with my sister and my friends. And as for you, I find you despicable and we will bring you and your friends down. You messed with the wrong people this time."

"I'm shaking, Ms Munroe." Karazna said with a smirk. "Okay I will give you a month Ms. Munroe. The Kennedy Center Honors are in one month, I am sure the Senator will be honored there. If Kelly gives up her Senate seat and endorses my candidate, I will let the rest of you live. If you and your friends stand by her, my associates and I will have all of you killed, which includes your friend Mr. Bosley. That gives you a month to try and stop me."

"Let me get this straight – Kelly gives up her husband's seat, endorses you candidate and you stop trying to kill her, Ms. Duncan, and my sister?" Kris said.

"No, Ms. Munroe, I have every intention of seeing those three dead and I can't speak for my associates. The only ones I can help are you, Ms. Wells, and Ms. Rodgers."

"No deal Mr. Karazna." Kris said with a confident smile she didn't feel as she got ready to leave.

"Just remember I am not their only enemy out there Ms. Munroe, there are others out there."

Kris stopped and turned around, "Do you have an example?"

Karazna smiled evilly, "That would ruin the game. I'm sure the famous Charlie's Angels can find that out for themselves."

Kris turned away from him, straightened her back and held her head up. Kris felt like there was a weight in her stomach. Suddenly Kris stopped, she thought _- this is not how I leave this, he does not get the last word. _With a sweet smile on her face and fire in her eyes, Kris turned around and looked Karazna in the face and in a tone dripping with sugar and venom Kris said, "Well sugar, you just give us your best shot, because I promise you we will get you and your friends." With that Kris turned around and walked out the door.

Karazna sit back and smiled as Kris left the room. It was going to be a very interesting month.


	9. Chapter 9

The first part of this was influenced by the Garth Brooks song "Outside the Fire"

_We call them strong  
Those who can face this world alone  
Who seem to get by on their own  
Those who will never take the fall_

_We call them weak  
Who are unable to resist  
The slightest chance love might exist  
And for that forsake it all_

_They're so hell-bent on giving ,walking a wire  
Convinced it's not living if you stand outside the fire_

_Standing outside the fire  
Standing outside the fire  
Life is not tried, it is merely survived  
If you're standing outside the fire_

Okay, I know I have not been good about updating, but I need some feed back. Let me know what you think.

________________________________________________________________________

Bill quietly walked into Kelly's room the next morning. He looked over at Sabrina and smiled at his wife. He thought how wonderful she looked asleep, and how lucky he was to have gotten a second chance with Sabrina. He thought back for a moment about how he had Kelly partially to thank for that, he realized had never told Sabrina about that conversation. Maybe it was time. Bill looked at Kelly and could not imagine what Sabrina or any of the other girls would do if something happened to her. Kelly had always been the heart of the group, their confidante, fiercest defender and biggest supporter. Bill mentally shook himself; he did not want to think about that. He looked over at Sabrina who had fallen asleep with her head on the hospital bed still holding Kelly's hand. He walked over to Sabrina and started to gently rub her back. Sabrina slowly started to move, and turned her head to look at Bill and give him a smile that slowly crossed her face as she woke up. "Hey, handsome."

Bill leaned down and lightly kissed the top of her head, "Good morning beautiful." Sabrina raised an eyebrow, "Who are you looking at? I've been up most the night, I must look a fright."

"You always look beautiful to me."

"You smooth talker." Sabrina said as she gave him a peck on the cheek. "Now, where's my coffee?"

Bill smiled and moved over to the counter to pick up Sabrina's coffee, he had picked up on the way up to the room, "Your wish is my command my lady."

"Well if I have that much power, how about making the last 2 weeks disappear."

"Sorry babe, I would if I could, but even us lowly men have our limitation."

Sabrina took a playful swipe toward Bill, "Really Bill, I don't understand why she had to set herself up that way. I am furious and worried at the same time. I want to ring her neck for putting herself in danger like that, but right now I just want her to wake up and be okay. I just couldn't imagine life without her. She could have died so easily that night. There is still a chance she won't walk and then losing the baby. That is going to kill her. It just is not fair. Out of all of us she deserves a happy ever after." As Sabrina started talking she had gotten up and started pacing around the room, as she was winding down, Bill walked up and put his arms around her and hugged her tight. Sabrina buried her face in Bill's shoulder and let the tears fall again. They stayed that way for a few minutes; Sabrina pulled back and wiped her face, "Now I really look a fright."

Bill took a hold of Sabrina's hand and pulled her over to the couch in the corner of the room, thinking this might take her mind off Kelly for a few minutes. "Sabrina let me tell you a story about a run in I had with Kelly that changed my mind about your job. It also helped me realize how incredible you are and how stupid I was for not noticing."

Sabrina gave Bill a puzzled look and shook her head, "Why haven't I heard about this before." Sabrina looked over at Kelly wishing her friend were awake to give her some insight.

"Well it was not my finest hour and Kelly, being Kelly never tells anything she thinks will hurt someone she loves. A little over 3 years after you started working for Charlie I ran into Kelly at Guido's. You know Kelly and I never really got along but you and I had just had an argument again and I was looking for someone to take it out on. Anyway I went off with my usual spiel about the dangers and how it would be better for the police to handle your cases, and how you were catering to the rich. Next thing I know Kelly walks up real close to me, her eyes are almost completely dark and never raising her voice she lets me have it. She reminds me how the police department never appreciated your skills, how you would have spent years fighting the bureaucracy of the department doing menial tasks and never really helping people, how you had out smarted some of the smartest criminals in the world, how you had won justice for people who needed it, people that the system had forgotten or failed. Then she asked me the defining question, did I really want to be with a woman who stood by and watched wrongs in the world happen or someone who stepped into the fire and made a difference? That's you Bri, you step into the fire to help, you care about people, you can't sit around, you protect the ones you love and that's Kelly, too. I had to accept that sometimes you could get burned when you step into that fire, but I would rather be with you, a person that makes a difference than be with someone who plays it safe."

Sabrina gently touched his face and with tears in her eyes she slowly kissed him on the lips, "That is the sweetest thing anyone has ever said to me. I'm glad you told me. Let me tell you what I finally puzzled out. Letting someone help me does not mean I can't do it on my own, it just means I am lucky enough to have people who love me and want to help me. Like you. You let me jump into that fire, but I learned it is easier when we do it together. I'm mad because Kelly has got to accept that we want to help her, not stop her or diminish her in any way. When we started working for Charlie, we all felt we had to do it on our own because we had to prove we were better than the men doing the same job. We proved that but I finally got it through my head that asking for help or letting someone help me does not mean I can't do it. We want to stand with her. She isn't alone anymore. I want her to know that she is important to a lot of people and we just want her around for a long time."

"How did you get so smart?"

"Must be the company I keep." Sabrina said with a smile as Bill engulfed her in a big hug.

From the bed a very groggy and hoarse voice said, "You know if ya'll want to be alone I can ask the nurse to move me to another room."

Sabrina and Bill turned around in surprise, "Kelly, honey you okay?" Sabrina rushed to her side to touch her hand and gently pushed back her hair. "Do you need anything? Are you in pain? Don't try to sit up, just lay there while Bill goes to get the doctor."

Kelly looked up at Sabrina, still groggy and tried to put her best smile on as she said, "Bri, I'm fine. Don't look so sad." She squeezed Sabrina's hand weakly.

Sabrina looked down at their hands, swallowed hard, trying not to tear up again. "You scared me Kel. You really scared me." Sabrina swallowed hard and looked up to Kelly's face with a little smile trying to lighten the mood, "Besides I'm not ready to give up Tyler's favorite babysitter yet."

Kelly smiled groggily as she tried to sit up, "I'm sorry, I scared you, Bri." Kelly stopped in mid sentence as she tried to sit up and realized she could not move, she started to panic as she struggled her eyes got bigger, she looked at Sabrina for help. "Sabrina, Sabrina, why can't I move?"

Sabrina tried to calm Kelly down, "its okay, Kelly. Calm down or you will hurt yourself." Sabrina was standing over the bed trying to get her to calm down when the doctor and nurse came in, realized the situation and immediately took over. "Mrs. Hansworth calm down, everything is going to be okay. We need you to calm down so we can release the restraints. Do you understand?" Kelly nodded. "Kelly I need you to stay still. Okay?" Kelly nodded again, "I understand." The nurse released the restraints and started to check her vitals. The doctor took Kelly through several neurological tests. Sabrina stood over to the side with Bill and breathed a huge sigh of relief when Kelly's toes moved in response to the Doctor's probe.

The Doctor finished his examination and sat down on the side of the bed; Kelly had been subdued as she answered his questions and impatiently waited to ask her own questions. The Doctor's manner told her this was serious. She tried to read his eyes and got more worried when the nurse just gave her a sympathetic smile and then she looked at Sabrina's face and realized that something was seriously wrong. "Doctor, please tell me what is going on? How bad is it?"

"Mrs. Hansworth," the Doctor started.

"Call me Kelly."

"Alright, Kelly. You were shot twice once in the shoulder and the second time in your lower back. The bullet in your shoulder passed right through but left a good bit of muscle and nerve damage. We were able to repair the muscle damage." The Doctor paused.

"And the nerve damage."

"Well according to the test I just performed there is some nerve damage, but we won't know the extent of the damage for several weeks. Right now you have lost some of the motor skills in your hand, this maybe reversible with physical therapy. I will have the therapist stop by later today to lay out your physical therapy regimen and give you some exercise to start soon. The quicker we retrain the nerves the better your recovery."

Kelly looked a little shocked but swallowed and nodded her head, "So with therapy I will be fine?" she stated sensing something else. "What haven't you told me yet?"

The Doctor cleared his throat, "The second bullet entered your back around L2 in your lumbar region nicking your spinal column. The preliminary tests show you have feeling in your lower extremities, but we will have to wait for the swelling to go down to see if you will have full control over your lower extremities."

"Doctor, are you saying I might not walk again?" Kelly asked in disbelief.

"Yes, Kelly that could happen. I need to give you the worst case scenario, but I believe with physical therapy there is a chance you could recover most of your motor skills. This is all preliminary and if you are careful and follow all mine and the physical therapist's instructions to the letter, you will have the best chance of recovery. Understand this is not a quick process, you have to be in the mind set that this is for the long haul, it could be weeks or even months before you see the improvement you want."

Kelly nodded as she tried to comprehend everything the Doctor had just said. Her mind was reeling as she realized the Doctor had cleared his throat trying to get her attention. Kelly looked up at the Doctor wondering what else he could have to say. Sabrina had been watching Kelly's face the whole time, hurting for her friend, wishing she could stop the pain she was feeling. Sabrina felt Bill's hand squeeze her shoulder and knew she had to steel herself for what came next; she had to be strong for her friend.

"Kelly, there is one more thing."

Sabrina suddenly interrupted as she stepped forward, "I think that is enough to comprehend for now Doctor. Don't you?" Sabrina looked at the Doctor pleading for him to spare Kelly what came next.

Kelly looked up sharply at Sabrina suddenly getting a sick feeling in her stomach, knowing that the worst was yet to come, Sabrina would not act like this unless, she did not want to think about it. Kelly reached deep within and looked up at the Doctor and saw he was thinking about Sabrina's request. Kelly looked directly at the doctor and with all her resolve she had she said quietly and firmly "Doctor, I want to know the rest." Kelly looked at Sabrina, "I need to know all of it." Sabrina nodded slowly not sure of that but she moved over to stand beside Kelly.

"Kelly, when the bullet hit your spine, it bounced off and the bullet and some bone fragments imbedded in your uterus causes a good bit of damage to the uterus and the surrounding ligaments. We had to remove one of your ovaries and repair the uterus." The Doctor took a deep breath as he watched Kelly carefully, the only noticeable sign she understood him, her eyes were piercing into his and her knuckles were white. "Also, I am sorry to tell you that we were unable to save the baby you were carrying." As the words sank in Kelly gasped, Sabrina grabbed her hand as Kelly's felt the room start to spin.

The Doctor and nurse immediately went into action. The nurse pulled out smelling salts and held it under Kelly's nose until Kelly slowly started to come around. She could hear the Doctor calling her name. "Kelly, do you hear me? Kelly." Kelly nodded slowly and searched out Sabrina's eyes, she saw concern and pity there. Kelly remembered that look from her days at the orphanage and it gave her the resolve to move forward, she took a deep breath, remembering back to a time she survived by shutting off her emotions and concentrated on the facts she could change. "Is there anything else Doctor?" The Doctor warily shook his head, concerned over her calm exterior, "I'll prescribe something to help you sleep and something for anxiety. Kelly shook her head, "No I don't' want any of that."

"Well, I'm going to prescribe them and we can talk about it again later. If you need anything just let the nurse know and she can get in touch with me. Kelly, get some rest and we will talk tomorrow." The doctor stood up and left the room with the nurse.

Bill moved over to the bed beside Sabrina. Kelly looked up at them, "Guys I'm alright. Why don't ya'll go home and get some rest. Sabrina, I bet you slept in that chair all night. You need your rest and I bet Tyler would love to spend some time with his mother."

Sabrina looked down at Kelly wondering what to do next. She knew Kelly wasn't okay, worried about the lack of emotion, but she also knew Kelly liked to work through things alone. Kelly looked away from Sabrina's stare and instead looked over at Bill, "Bill will you please take her home." Bill grinned, "She is as stubborn as you are."

That made Sabrina smile. "Alright, I know when I'm beat. Just promise me you'll take it easy and get some rest. And do what the nurse says."

Kelly looked up at her best friend, "I promise. Thanks for staying with me last night. Now get out of here, go see your son."

"Alright I'm going, but if you need anything call me." Kelly nodded at Sabrina shooing her out door. "I love ya, Kel." Kelly gave Sabrina a reassuring smile, "I love you too, Bri."

Kelly let out a sigh and wondered where do I go from here? Her mind started repeating the Doctor, she had been pregnant with Carl's child, her child. The reality sunk in and she turned away from the door and curled up into a ball and cried.


	10. Chapter 10

_**Sorry it has taken so long. Kids, holidays, and work have left me little time to figure out and write a new chapter. I hope you like it. Please review and let me know what you think! **_

Jill followed Doyle down to the railroad yard. Jill was glad Doyle was so tall, it made him easier to follow. Doyle moved to an isolated part of the yard where several containers were lined up. Doyle looked around and Jill quickly ducked behind a stack of crates and stayed there while she watched Doyle open container B596413 and walk inside. Just as Jill was thinking about trying to move closer Doyle came out, placed a piece of tape across the door and a lock on the container, then looked around one more time before heading toward the parking lot. Jill made sure Doyle was out of sight before she moved toward the container. Jill quickly picked the lock, smiling as she thought she had not lost her touch, carefully pulled back the tape and opened the door. She took her little flashlight out of her pocket and started looking around. The boxes were marked toys, she moved past the first 2 rows and realized the boxes changed. She looked around and noticed one of the boxes had been opened so she raised the lid and shined her flashlight inside. Jill almost dropped the lid she was so surprised with the find, she suddenly got a sick feeling in her stomach. They had stumbled on something big, she had expected drugs, maybe money, but not weapons – guns, C4, detonators, ammunition. She quickly put the lid back in place and made sure everything looked the same before she peeked out the door and then closed the door, put the lock and tape back on the door. Just as Jill closed everything up a workman walked around the corner. Jill quickly breathed a sigh of relief that it was not Doyle and flashed her smile and cocked her head at the worker, "Can you help me? My mean old ex husband is trying to hide some of our valuables and leave me with nothing. Now I know you won't want that so, I need your help." The workman looked at Jill for a minute unsure but no man could resist Jill when she turned on the charm. He smiled at Jill and started shaking his head yes.

An hour later Jill reached her hotel and called Sabrina.

"Sabrina, Hey, it's Jill. You are never going to believe this. I followed Doyle to a container filled with guns and explosives."

"Exploives!?" Sabrina said surprised, "Where is it headed? Who is it headed too?"

"It was headed to North Africa and to a man named Jerry Mancini."

"Was headed to?" Sabrina said with a question in her voice.

"I managed to sweet talk the supervisor into misplacing the paperwork and change the container number. That container is now set to be delivered to Mickey McNamara in Virginia."

"Who is Mickey McNamara?"

"A boy I knew in 5th grade."

"So, why are we sending this to him?"

"Silly, Mickey lives in Texas, this is to get the shipment to the US. What happens when it get there, well, that's for you to figure out. I just redirected the shipment." Jill said with a smile knowing Sabrina's brain was already spinning with a plan.

"I'll have to think on that one for a bit. When does it arrive in the states?"

"Two weeks, depending on the weather the dock master said."

"Good that gives us some time. How did the meeting with Karazna go?"

"I don't know, I saw Doyle in the lobby of Karazna's building so I took off after him and Kris went to meet Karazna. I was really expecting her to be back at the hotel when I arrived. If I don't here from her in the next 30 minutes I will head over to Karazna's building and see what I can find out," Jill said, starting to worry a little bit as she thought mentally calculated the time since she had left Kris.

"I wouldn't worry too much Jill. Kris can take care of herself and Karazna won't hurt her, maybe she found a lead she is following or maybe Karazna was just in a talkative mood." Sabrina said trying to lighten Jill's mood. Sabrina knew Jill would get herself all worked up if she thought about it too much.

"Yeah, I guess you are right." Jill said as she fell on to the couch and put her feet up. Jill reached for a bowl of fruit on the table. "How is Kelly doing?"

Sabrina thought for a minute before she answered, "She woke up a couple of hours ago, she was groggy but she seemed to know what was going on. The doctor came in and checked her over and was happy with her responses. He stressed she needed to take it easy or she could still have a set back on healing."

"I can imagine that didn't go over well." Jill remarked, knowing how Kelly hated to be dependent on anyone and how she really did not like being sick.

"No, I swear I could almost see her mind spinning on how to speed up the process and how the doctor had the recovery time wrong." Sabrina said with a slight chuckle, wishing that was all they had to worry about right now.

As Sabrina finished talking, Jill was studying a piece of fruit, not sure if she wanted to ask the next question, "Does she know about the baby yet?"

"Jill, it broke my heart. I tried to stop the doctor but you know how stubborn she is, she wanted to know everything. Jill, she…she." Sabrina stopped and took a deep breath to stop the tears and get her voice back. Sensing Sabrina's turbulent emotions Jill didn't push she just waited. After a minute Sabrina continued, "Jill, she passed out when the doctor told her about the baby."

"She passed out!" Jill said in surprise.

"She passed out and when the nurse revived her it was eerily you know. She had this calm mask on, you know how she gets. She said she was fine, refused the medicine the doctor recommended to help her sleep and then told me and Bill to leave." Sabrina finished in exasperation. "I would not admit this to anyone else, but I'm scared Jill. I mean really scared."

"Come on Bri. Kelly always shuts everyone out until she can process everything. She'll be fine in a few days. Give her some time." Jill said hopefully, trying to convince herself as much as Sabrina.

"No, this time it is different. I've never her seen her like this before, I mean I could see it in her eyes, one minute she is looking me in the eyes and I can see the pain there and the next there is nothing, no life. I'm worried she will get herself killed trying to find out who killed Carl."

"Alright, enough Sabrina. Kelly is going to be fine, we have weathered a lot together and we will weather this too. If we can get through the academy together we can get through this together. Heck Kelly has been shot in the head twice and she recovered. We were there and she let us." Jill said with determination, she didn't believe anything was impossible.

"Jill, that is it. I remember when I saw that look she had."

"When?"

"The last session at the academy. You remember when she ran into that guy she knew from one of her foster homes? Uhh.. I can't remember his name."

"Oh I don't like where you are going with this Sabrina. You mean that Eddie character."

"Yes, that's it Eddie. You remember how he broke 2 of her ribs, but she wouldn't tell anyone."

"I remember she went on a one woman mission to get herself killed on our ride along with the local cops that week. In fact she almost got you killed, as I recall." Jill said as she got up and started pacing the room.

"But remember how she closed us out, we didn't even know about it until you bumped her ribs and she almost collapsed." Sabrina said as she remembered more about that time.

"Sabrina, that was not a good time for her or us. She almost quit the academy and I didn't think she was ever going to speak to us again after we tricked her into seeing the doctor." Jill said as she paced around the hotel room also remembering.

"But it was also the time we finally broke through her wall and got her to trust us."

"Yes, but I don't want to go through that again. If Kelly clams up like that again, as much as she is hurting right now, I don't know that we can reach her. She will become a one woman wrecking crew against Karazna, Bartone, and whoever else is involved. Bri, she'll get herself killed. We can't let that happen." Jill finished in frustration as she paced around the room, she kicked a pillow that had fallen on the floor.

"Calm down, they won't let her out of the hospital for at least a week. Maybe she'll be better when I see her tomorrow. By the time she gets out of the hospital you should be back and we can double team her. At least this time she knows she can trust us, she has come a long way since the academy."

"Sabrina, are you trying to make me feel better or yourself?" Jill in disbelief.

"I'm that transparent, am I?" Sabrina said with a chuckle.

Jill flopped back down on the couch, "Only to your close friends."

"Well no need borrowing trouble at this point, we will deal with it, if it comes up." Sabrina said, determined to focus on the things she could change now. "I'll talk to Charlie about intercepting the container and talk to Tiffany and Julie are meeting with Bartone tomorrow so we will see what they find out in Mexico. Give me a call when Kris gets back."

"Alright, I'll give you a call."

"Give who a call?" Kris said as she walked in their room right after Jill hung up the phone.

"Sabrina. How did it go?"

"Interesting, very interesting. Mr. Karazna is a very interesting man."

Jill looked at Kris questioningly, "What do you mean?"

"He didn't deny his involvement and he seemed almost smug about it. He did say that having Carl killed was a business decision that had the benefit of also hurting one of us. Hypothetically speaking, of course."

"One of us? Why does hurting Kelly benefit him? What does he have against Kelly? She wasn't involved with his nephew and she didn't kill his brother, so what is his beef against Kelly?" Jill said in exasperation.

Kris flopped down in the chair across from Jill, "Well his beef is with you, Sabrina and Kelly. He wants all of you dead."

"Why? I'm the one he blamed. Why them?" Jill said perplexed and discouraged that someone in her past was hurting her friends, again.

"There is a group, a business association that is part of this," seeing Jill starting to interrupt, Kris put her hand out to stop Jill from talking, "He didn't tell me who all was involved, just that one of them is Bartone and the vendetta they have is against you, Bri, and Kelly."

"Not you, or Julie or Tiffany?"

"Nope, face it sis you three are just popular." Kris says with a smirk.

Jill looks over at Kris, raises her eyebrow, "Well, if this is what happens when you are popular, I think I would rather be unpopular." Jill finished sarcastically.

Kris grinned over at her sister, "Oh, the burdens you have to bear, big sister. Well, I do have some good news. Mr. Karazna has given us a month, until the Kennedy Center Honors in Washington, DC. Karazna is demanding that Kelly give up her Senate seat and endorse his candidate by then and in return his group won't kill Julie, Tiffany or Bosley."

Jill cut her eyes at Kris, knowing her sister too well; she was leaving something out, "What about you?"

Kris went to the bar to fix herself a drink, trying to avoid looking at Jill, her sister knew her too well. "What did you find when you were following Doyle?"

Jill looked out the window trying to decide whether to push Kris on what else Karazna had to say or let it go for now. Jill sighed and decided to drop it for now, she would wait until later to press her for more information, "We need to call Sabrina and update her and Charlie on your meeting and I will update you on what I found following Doyle." Kris nodded and set up the speaker phone.

* * *

Kelly tossed and turned in her hospital bed, as much as she could with the restraints the doctor had on her legs. _She kept hearing what Pablo said over and over again,_ "_If I don't kill her someone else will_._ If I don't kill her someone else will._ " _She could hear the shot again, see someone in the shadows. Just a little bit closer and she could see the face why couldn't she see his face. Just a little bit closer. Then another shot and she felt like she was floating in the darkness. Wait she had to warn Sabrina, she needed to try and protect Sabrina."_

Kelly quickly sat up in bed scared, breathing heavily, trenched in sweat, "Sabrina!"

Kelly reached over to the phone still breathing hard, her hands were shaking. W_hy didn't I remember this earlier, she has to be okay, she has to be Kelly though frantically, I can't believe it took me so long to remember! _

Kelly's hand was still shaking when Bill answered the phone, "Bill, where is Sabrina? She is in danger!" Kelly was frantic and running her words together.

"Hey, Kelly calm down, I don't understand what you are saying." Bill said trying to understand what she was saying.

"Bill, WHERE IS SABRINA? SHE IS IN DANGER!" Kelly emphasized every word hoping she was not too late.

"Kelly, listen to me, calm down. Sabrina is right here and she is fine. Here I will let you talk to her." Bill gave the phone to Sabrina and looked at her with a mixture of confusion and concern. Thinking what else is going to go wrong.

Sabrina, picked up the phone, "Kel, What is going on?

"I remember my conversation with Pablo, he wanted to kill you. He wanted to kill you because of his father in Vail, he blames you for his father's death."

"Slow down Kelly. Pablo is dead, he can't hurt me."

"Bri, he said he had help. Other people that would finish the job for him. You have got to be careful. I'm serious Sabrina, you are in danger."

"Calm down. Listen Bill is here and I'm fine. You need to rest." Kelly tried to interrupt,

"Listen to me Kel, I am fine. You need to rest." Sabrina was exaggerating her words trying to penetrate Kelly's fear. "Breath Kelly, just lay back and take a deep breath." Kelly laid back in the bed and tried to slow down her breathing. "Listen Kelly, I talked to Jill and Kris and I have some more information, Karazna says he is leaving us alone for a month, so I'm safe, we are all safe right now. I'm leaving for the hospital in a few minutes. Just hang in there until I get there okay."

Kelly tried to get her emotions under control, "I'm alright." Kelly said in a shaky voice. "I'll see you a little while."

Sabrina took a deep breath, "Alright, I will be there soon. Just rest until I get there. Ok kiddo?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just be careful Sabrina."

Kelly put the phone down and laid back trying to control her breathing. _"Alright Garrett get it together. Suck it up, you can't help anyone if you keep getting upset_." Kelly focused on a spot on the wall, her breathing gradually returned to normal and she slowly got her emotions under control. She focused her mind on what had happened and what to do next. _Well Garrett you got what you wanted a family, you have experienced the upside, now it is time to pay the piper. I'm not going to fall a part, I am going to catch this guy and make him pay. No more hysterics, just calm, cool, and collected just like at all those foster homes. That's the problem back then I had nothing and no one to lose, now I have a lot to lose. More to protect, more reasons to tuck away my emotions and concentrate on the job. _ Kelly finally gave into the medication and fell asleep, leaving the internal debate unresolved, but at least a plan was forming.


	11. Chapter 11

_Ok, this was a little bit quicker. Please review. I want to hear what you think! Also thanks for reading! Lillybeth1026_

Tiffany and Julie drove up to the Bartone hacienda outside of Mazatlan in silence, both staring at the expansive grounds and noticing the armed guards by the gate and on the roof of the hacienda. As usual Julie was in a hurry, "Alright here we go." She said as she quickly got out of the car.

Tiffany was a little bit more apprehensive and was still trying to think through their best approach. She and Julie had talked to Sabrina, Jill and Kris last night. Julie turned around and gave Tiffany an impatient "come on let's get moving" look and Tiffany gave herself a mental shake, as she got out of the car. Tiffany headed up to the front door walking fast to catch up with Julie she said a silent prayer that everything would work out. Before Tiffany had time to catch her breath and knock, the door opened to reveal a little woman in a servant's uniform. The woman smiled and motioned them in, out of the heat through an inner courtyard into a gorgeous study with rich mahogany wood and leather upholstery. Tiffany accustomed to wealth recognized the artwork around the room as very tasteful and expensive. Julie was just in a hurry to get the show on the road, she always felt rooms like this were meant to intimidate the visitor and she had no intention of being intimidated by a bunch of fancy artwork, she nonchalantly started pacing the room. Tiffany moved over to inspect a sculpture on the desk. It only took a few minutes before the servant was back with a tray of mimosas. As Tiffany and Julie graciously accepted their drinks they heard a commotion and turned toward the heavy wood door to the study just as Mr. Bartone walked into the room talking to a man in Spanish. Julie noted he was extremely smooth and very good looking as he dismissed the man and approached them, kissing each woman's hand as he introduced himself.

"I must say, I don't particularly like Mr. Townsend, but I do admire his taste in woman. The ones I have met so far are both beautiful and intelligent."

Tiffany smiled, "Thank you, Mr. Bartone. Our associate said you were very charismatic and I can see she was not exaggerating."

"And which associate would that be Ms. Wells?" Bartone replied with a smile as he picked up a champagne flute. "As I recall I have met 3 of them."

"That would have been Kelly, Mrs. Haynesworth. Actually Senator Haynesworth, now." Tiffany supplied watching him closely for a reaction, she was satisfied when she noticed how his face froze for a moment, and saw the anger in his eyes, but he quickly recovered and turned to her with a smile.

"Ah, Yes, a very beautiful woman. Too bad the inside does not match the outside. As I recall very ruthless."

"Kelly, is not ruthless, she is the most caring person I know." Julie said heatedly, wanting the wipe the smirk off his face.

"Well, what else do you call a woman that seduces a man, tricks him into getting on a plane and then holds a gun on him so he can be unfairly arrested." Bartone finished with a smooth and satisfied smile, knowing he had hit Julie's buttons.

Tiffany placed a warning hand on Julie and met his eyes, "Now Mr. Bartone, I thought you of all people, would enjoy the mental sparring involved in the high stake game you play. You aren't upset that you were outmaneuvered by a woman are you?" Tiffany finished with a slight challenge.

"You are very perceptive Ms. Wells, yes Kelly did get the best of me in that round, but the game as you say is not over, yet." Bartone finished with a challenge of his own.

"No, it isn't. That is why we are here. What do you know about Senator Carl Haynesworth's assassination?"

"As a lowly businessman in Mazatlan how would I know anything about the assassination of a US Senator?"

"What do you know about Pablo Donatelli?" Julie questioned brusquely, feeling left out of the conversation.

Bartone looked at Tiffany when he answered Julie, "He was in the same detention facility I was in during that unfortunate time I was unfairly incarcerated."

Julie became more aggravated that Bartone was ignoring her and moved into his line of sight, "Have you been in contact with him recently?"

Bartone slowly moved to his desk to sit down. "Yes, I talked to him a few days ago. He was quite happy about the Senator's death. As I am sure you know the Senator was responsible, along with your associates for the death of his father and the incarceration of a close family friend and Pablo himself. So I can see where the news would be satisfying. I believe he was even at the hotel that night."

"Yes, he was. Do you know if he planned it?" Julie said. Julie glanced at Tiffany who was seemingly involved in looking around the library.

"Unfortunately he was a very troubled young man, your associate Sabrina Duncan, did some severe damage to him in Colorado. He blamed himself for his father's death. I tried to help the young man, make him understand that he had been deceived by professionals and should not be so hard on himself. But what can you do sometimes; the young can be so impulsive. I tried to talk him out of it." Bartone finished with a shrug of his shoulders as he lit a cigar and set back in his chair.

Julie looked at him, a mixture of disbelief and anger on her face, not sure whether to first defend Sabrina or making sure she understood him correctly – Pablo had killed Carl. She looked at Tiffany, who had finally settled on chair near the desk, and was looking just as surprised. "Are you telling me you know Pablo killed Carl?"

Bartone slowly looked at Julie with an insincere smile, "I hate to speak ill of the dead, but yes, unfortunately I do think he killed the Senator. He had been practicing with some of my guards and they tell me he had become quite proficient with a rifle over the last few months. Of course, I can not be sure of anything once he left here."

Julie stormed around the room, sitting down in a chair opposite Bartone's desk, completely stunned and unsure of what to say next. She had expected him to take credit for the assassination or at least indirectly take some credit, but not to push the blame on to a dead man. _Wait a minute the police have been keeping that a secret how does he know that Pablo is dead?_

Tiffany had quietly been observing both parties and was a little disappointed with Julie's entirely emotional approach, but maybe that could work for her, make Bartone overly confident. Tiffany did have one question she wanted to see how he responded to, "How did you know Pablo was dead? That news has not been released to the general public yet."

Bartone seemed to be caught off guard for a moment, "He was in touch with some associates of mine in Los Angeles and when he did not contact them, they investigated and found out he had been killed by Kelly at her home. I'm not sure why he was there, but I would have thought with all of her security he could have been subdued with out killing the poor man. He only wanted answers. He never could understand why the Senator disliked his father so much."

Julie jumped up, "Kelly was almost killed by him, he was there to kill her."

Bartone had an amused look on his face, "Now I doubt that. He just wanted some answers."

Julie exploded, "Wanted answers!?! He almost killed her, she may never walk again and she lost the b..." Bartone looked at Julie sharply.

Tiffany quickly interrupted before Julie could say too much, "She has lost a lot, Mr. Bartone and we are concerned for her safety. Are you telling us that Pablo killed the Senator and that Kelly is safe now, and that you or one of your associates are not out to kill Kelly, Jill or Sabrina?"

Bartone looked at Julie for a minute hoping she would complete her sentence, but finally turned toward Tiffany, "No, I am not. I have a personal score to settle with Kelly and my associates also have scores to settle with Sabrina and Jill so no they are not safe. They must pay for their actions."

Julie looked incredously at him, "Their actions! Their actions to stop a drug dealer, protect a UN ambassador and a kidnapper! They deserve a medal, not to be on a hit list!"

"That depends on where you are sitting, Julie Rodgers. Kelly caused considerable damage to my reputation and to my family. I will not let that stand."

"But why wait? You have been out for several years now, why now?" Tiffany inquired.

Bartone shook his head, tired of the conversation and worried about the direction it was taking, "Ladies, I don't know if your associates have informed you but, we are granting a one month reprieve, until the Kennedy Center Honors in Washington DC next month. If Kelly gives up her seat and endorses our candidate, we will let the two of you, Kris and Mr. Bosley live, otherwise we will have to take a more drastic approach towards all of you." Bartone finished with a satisfied smile crossing his lips.

Julie, started toward him and Tiffany quickly grabbed her arm and pulled her back. "And who exactly is we, Mr. Bartone?"

"That is for me to know and you to find out Ms. Wells. I would say our business is through here, so if you will excuse me." Bartone said as he turned his attention to some papers on his desk, effectively dismissing them.

Julie looked at him incredulously wanting to show him what she thought of his offer, she walked over to his desk and knocked the papers to the floor, "Don't think for a minute that you or you associates intimidate any of us for a minute, with your servants, and fancy house because at the end of the day you are just a drug dealer, prospering from the suffering of others. We will find out for certain who killed Carl and we will take care of anyone who threatens us. I hope you become personally involved so I can lock the cell on you. I for one am not going away, you just need to start looking over your shoulder Mr. Bartone because one day me or one of my friends will be there and we will take you down, for good this time." With that Julie turned around and stormed out the door.

Bartone looked toward the door Julie had just left and then to Tiffany, "Well, that was quite a show, very reckless and stupid. I would have expected a more worthy adversary from your agency."

"Julie might me a little rough around the edges, but she is a damn good investigator and an even better friend. And while I would not have said it the same way, make no mistake that I feel exactly the same way. Now you have a good day Mr. Bartone, you don't have many left." Tiffany said as she confidently handed him the papers she had gathered off the floor and then turned with a smile on her face and walked through the study doors and out to the car where a fuming Julie was waiting on her.

"What took you so long?" an impatient Julie asked Tiffany before she could even close the door. Before Tiffany could answer, "Can you believe that man? I can't believe him, to accuse Kelly and then Sabrina of seduction! Ohh and me, I can't believe I almost told him about the baby. Kelly would kill me, I was just so mad and I wanted to wipe that smug smile off his face."

Tiffany had written an address on a pad in the car and was pulling away from the hacienda only partially listening to Julie. Julie finally noticed, "Hello! Are you listening to me? Say something."

Tiffany seems in deep thought when she realized Julie was talking to her, "Thanks for distracting him, which was exactly what I needed. There is a shipment of coffee being sent out today at 2. Special delivery to a Mr. Jamison in Los Angeles."

Julie looks incredulously at Tiffany, "What are you talking about? Who cares about coffee? Special delivery? Wait, where are you going with this?"

Tiffany looks patiently at Julie, "Don't you see, I bet that is a drug shipment. Why else would that be on his desk, marked special delivery. I just have a feeling this is where we need to go. We need to find this address." Tiffany gave the paper to Julie. "Get the map out and let's see where we are going."

Julie looks over at Tiffany starting to catch up. "How did you figure that out? You know it could be a trap."

"It could be but I bet it isn't. Bartone is too confident, too smug. I saw the paper after you knocked them out of his hand and he was talking about adding special protection to a shipment leaving today when he came into the study." Tiffany finished with a big smile. "Not too bad for an attorney. Guess I did pick up something from working for Charlie for that year."

"You get my vote for investigator of the year. I missed everything." Julie said feeling badly.

"Don't feel bad Julie, I could not have found all that out with you getting him upset and distracted."

"What ever you say." Julie said rolling her eyes, studying the map. "We need to go back to the main road and go north. Any idea what we are going to do when we find the shipment."

Tiffany grinned, "None, but I bet you can think of something by the time we get there." Julie looked at Tiffany in amazement pointing to herself. "I think that is only fair, I found the address." Julie nodded her head and smile, Tiffany had her on that one.

"Let's go get them." Julie grinned, "I'll think of something by the time we get there."

Tiffany nodded with a grin and hit the gas, this day was finally looking up.

Twenty four hours later Tiffany was following an 18 wheeler up the highway toward the US border. They had swapped out drivers twice so far and now Julie had fallen asleep about 2 hours ago. They had called Charlie from the car, to update him on how the meeting went and their current plan. They had also requested that Charlie have Bosley contact the hotel and have their clothes packed up and sent back to LA for them, since they were planning on following the truck into the US. They had followed Mex-15D along the Sea of Cortez and now they were on Mex-2, running parrellel to the US border. Tiffany was betting they would cross the border somewhere around Tijuana, Mexico, they had just stopped in Mexicali, Mexico and continued to head west on Mex-2. The truck had stopped twice on the trip north, but only for gas and food. Tiffany was tired and ready for a long hot bath and a good night sleep, but that would have to wait. Tiffany and Julie had discussed options for hours and they had finally settled on following the truck until it crossed the border and then waiting until they stopped and some how diverting the truck. Tiffany had revealed she knew how to drive an 18 wheeler and it had taken a good 20 minutes to convince Julie she wasn't kidding. Then only when Julie remembered Kris talking about learning to drive an 18 wheeler for a case they had worked. Suddenly the truck veered north, Tiffany slowed down and decided to make the block so it would not be so noticeable she was following them.

"Julie, hey Julie. Wake up."

"Huh, 5 more minutes." Julie mumbled as she tried to snuggle down in a blanket they had picked up at their first stop.

Tiffany grinned, "Wakie, Wakie. Something is up."

Julie continued to ignore her so Tiffany reached into her cup and pulled out a couple of almost melted cubes of ice and dropped them down the back of Julie's shirt.

"Oh, what is that?" Julie started twisting and turning trying to find the culprit until she shook the cubes out of her shirt, she looked over at Tiffany grumpily, "Alright you win I'm awake. What is so important?"

"Remember how we thought they were headed to Tijuana, well they just turned north and are now headed for Caliexico, CA.

Still a little foggy Julie looked at the road and then to Tiffany, "Why would they do that?"

"Maybe they have a connection that will help them get a cross the border."

"Maybe. I guess we'll see soon. That sign just said the border is 20 miles away. The traffic has really thinned out."

"I'm a little worried about getting spotted, but I don't want them to turn off somewhere on me either."

Julie nodded in agreement, "Let's call Charlie and let him know where we are just in case."

"Good idea. See if he knows anyone with the border patrol that could help us if we need it."

Julie called an updated Charlie who promised to have help waiting for them at the border if they needed.

Thirty minutes later they pulled up to the border crossing. Tiffany stayed several cars behind and moved into a different lane from the truck. After a few minutes both vehicles made it through the border check point and pulled into a convenience store a half mile up the road. Tiffany moved her car around to the back of the store and they took our their guns and picked up their purses.

Tiffany looked over at Julie, "You ready?"

Julie was looking a little worried, "Are you sure you can drive that thing?"

Tiffany grinned confidently, "Piece of cake."

Julie nodded, still not convince, "Well, let's get this over with."

They moved around the side of the building just as 2 of the guards went into the bathroom. Julie motioned to Tiffany to be quiet while she quickly went back behind the store, picked up an old piece of wood and quietly jammed it between the door knob and the ground. Julie gave Tiffany the thumbs up signal and they quickly moved single file to the front of the store. Tiffany spoted the driver in the store looking around, she motioned to Julie that she would take the driver, leaving the last guard for Julie to handle. Tiffany quickly walked in the store and flashed the young male clerk a smile as she passed him 2 $100 bills. "Honey, I need some help. My mean ex-husband has sent these bullies to take me back to him and I just need a few minutes head start so can you delay him for a few minutes?" Tiffany smiled her sweetest, most helpless smile as the clerk looked at her in disbelief. He smiled, took the money, "No problem, ma'am. How long you need?"

"Just 15 minutes and don't get hurt, these guys can get rough." Tiffany was belatedly have a twinge of conscience that the guy could get hurt.

The clerk pulled out a shotgun from under the counter, "I think I can handle him."

"One more thing there are 2 guys locked in your bathroom." With that Tiffany headed out the door.

Mean while Julie had hid her gun, unbuttoned her shirt to below her bra and walked to the back of the truck and called to the guard pumping the gas. "Excuse, sir, sir. Could you help me? Please?" She gave her best helpless female look as the guard started walking toward her. Julie let him get right beside her, so he was looking down her shirt instead of at her. Julie brought her knee up hard into his family jewels and brought her heel down into the side of his leg, as the guy doubled over, Julie jumped up using all her weight to come down on the back of his neck, knocking him to the ground. Julie smiled down, "Not too bad for a girl." She said as she stepped over the guard and headed toward the truck cab. Just as she started to move away the guard reached out and tripped her causing Julie to fall to the ground hard. Julie rolled over quickly seething. The guard still held on to her leg started to pull himself up. Julie quickly placed a well timed kick with her heel to the guard's nose causing blood to explode all over his face and he started screaming at Julie. Just then Julie heard the big 18 wheeler come to life and she knew she needed to move fast, she thought "_I hope that's Tiffany in there_" as she ran to the cab door and jumped in just as the truck pulled away from the store.

"What took you so long?" Tiffany said with a grinned that quickly faded as she saw all the blood. "Are you hurt?"

Julie held up her hand to give her a minutes, Tiffany took turns looking Julie over for any wounds and toward on coming traffic. Julie finally caught her breath, "Wow, that was a rush! No this is not my blood, I'm fine, just a few bruises from hitting the ground and wow, you really can drive an 18 wheeler."

Tiffany grinned, "It's the 19th wheel you have to worry about. Just wait until you see me back her in somewhere."

Julie looked over puzzled, "The 19th wheel?"

Tiffany started chuckling as she pointed to the steering wheel, "Kris was right."

Julie still looked a little puzzled, but she threw her hands in the air, "I'm impressed. Now let's get out of here."

Tiffany smiled, "10-4, we are out of here."


	12. Chapter 12

It had been a long week since Kelly woke up in the hospital. She had spent the last week in physical therapy and reviewing Carl's files. Kelly had also worked very closely with Jonathan Taylor from Carl's office during the week so she would understand everything about the bill, (officially named S.620 Import/Export of profits from criminal activity), that Carl had sponsored and what was expected of her in Washington. Kelly had also requested Jonathan draft a bill supporting the Lost Angels home in LA, that Kelly had been helping to organize. Jonathan informed Kelly that the Senate had postponed Carl's bill for 2 weeks and that she would be sworn in the day before on the floor of the Senate. Sabrina had hung out with Kelly all week, keeping track of where the other Angels were and the containers. Charlie had also been running down information on Jerry Mancini from the shipment Jill had diverted. Sabrina had kept a close eye on Kelly, but Kelly had not broken down again and she had kept Sabrina at arm's length. Sabrina didn't want to push and felt like as long as Kelly wasn't shutting her out completely it would be okay, at least until Jill arrived from Europe and could help her talk to Kelly.

This evening all the Angels were scheduled to gather in person for the first time at Kelly's house to decide their next move. Jill and Kris had wrapped up their trip to Europe the day before and flew back to LA yesterday; Tiffany and Julie had hidden their load in east of LA and had arrived home this morning. Sabrina was at the bar making coffee and Kelly was sitting in her wheelchair looking at the ocean. Kelly hated being in the wheelchair, but it was one of the conditions for the doctor releasing her from the hospital and as much as she hated to admit it she could not walk across the room without getting tired. According to the doctor she was healing extremely well and had a good chance to make a full recovery over time. He had also warned her that if she over worked her muscles or did not take care of herself there could be permanent damage. Kelly looked over at Sabrina and wondered how her friend always seemed to have it together, with a smile Kelly rolled toward Sabrina thinking it was time to disturb her plans. Kelly knew sure that tonight she would have to confront her friends to keep them out of harms way and if she knew her friends, Sabrina and Jill had already worked out a plan to talk to her, maybe just one more laugh, one more joke before things became serious again. It would be good for her and it would make Sabrina think everything was ok, at least for a while.

"Hey, bartender! I need a drink." Kelly said as she rolled her wheel chair toward the bar.

Sabrina looked up at Kelly in surprise but after seeing the mischievous look on Kelly's face, she answered with a twinkle in her eye, immediately deciding to play along. In her best southern bell voice she said, "Why sugar, what can I help you with today?"

"A mimosa please honey. I have worked up a powerful thirst." Kelly said with a twinkle in her eye, imitating Sabrina's southern bell drawl.

"I am so sorry ma'am but we don't serve trees here," Sabrina managed to say with a straight face as she drew out each word.

"Look here little missy, I don't want a tree, I want a drink." Kelly said in her best blue blood southern voice, trying to keep from laughing.

"I am so sorry. The only mimosa I know about is the mimosa tree in my granny's backyard down in Alabama. What kind of mimosa are you talking about? If you insist, I'm sure I can cut a twig or two off the oak in the back yard for you." Sabrina continued the charade.

Kelly started laughing and Sabrina joined in wholeheartedly. It felt so good to laugh again.

When Kelly could finely breathe again she looked at Sabrina, "How do you come up with these things?"

Sabrina grinned as she tried to catch her breath, "Me? What about you? You started it. I just followed your lead." Sabrina sat down on the bar stool and looked over at Kelly and started laughing again. Kelly joined in and that is how Bosley and the rest of the angels found them.

"Hey, guys look, our patient must be doing pretty good." Bosley said to the other angels as he walked into the room and gave Kelly a kiss on the cheek.

"What's so funny?" Jill demanded as she squeezed Kelly's shoulder and gave her a kiss on the cheek and then looked at Sabrina, who had tears running down her face from laughing so hard.

"Looks like we missed a good joke." Tiffany noted as she also walked up to Kelly and gave her a quick hug.

"We sure did. What's so funny?" Julie asked as she looked from Kelly to Sabrina, she squeezed Kelly's arm then moved over to the sofa.

"Well what ever it was I'm sorry I missed it." Kris said as she gave Kelly a hug and then met her eyes. "I'm just glad to see you smiling."

Sabrina had finally quit laughing and was trying to pour coffee for everyone. "Kelly just wanted a twig with her coffee, that's all." Everyone looked at Sabrina puzzled while Kelly just started laughing again.

"Okay guys enough with the inside jokes. What is so funny?" Jill said a little bit put off by being on the outside of the joke.

Tiffany looked over at Bosley and nodded her head toward Sabrina and Kelly's cups, "Maybe you need to check their cups Bos, I think they have been drinking something stronger than coffee."

Kris smiled at Tiffany, "I think we are going to have to ration their coffee from now on."

Kelly and Sabrina finally calmed down enough to tell the others what had happened and they were met with 5 sets of unbelieving eyes.

"Okay now I know you put something in your coffee," Jill said, "because that is so not funny."

Sabrina tried to look appropriately chastised as she looked at Jill, "I guess it is one of those things you had to be there to understand." Jill just looked at Sabrina in disbelief while Kelly looked over at Jill.

"Jill you would have had to be out on that limb with us or is it up in the tree with us?" Kelly said with a grin toward Sabrina as she rolled past Jill into the living room giggling. Everyone just grinned in amazement at Kelly laughing and then at Jill who stood there with her mouth open speechless. Kris thought the look on Jill's face was priceless, she had rarely seen her sister unable to make a come back. They each put their heads down to cover their grins as they moved into the living room after Kelly happy to see their friend laughing over something, even if it was totally ridiculous.

Finally everyone settled down in the living room as Bosley called Charlie.

"Good morning, Angels"

"Good morning Charlie" the angels answered.

"Let's get started. Tiffany, why don't you and Julie start by updating everyone on your trip to Mexico?"

Tiffany looked over at Julie; Julie nodded for her to go ahead, "Okay Charlie. We met with Mr. Bartone in Mazatlan and he was very smooth. He didn't admit he was involved in Carl's murder but he admitted to being very happy that Carl was gone and that Kelly had been hurt." Tiffany said this last part as she gave Kelly a sympathetic look. Kelly had her head down and looked like she was focusing on the carpet, but she did not respond to what Tiffany said.

"Charlie, to me he pretty much confessed to being involved. He just didn't say the words. He seemed awfully smug." Julie said as Tiffany nodded in agreement.

Julie threw a questioningly look at Tiffany who seemed to understand and nodded her head to continue. Julie surveyed the room as she continued, "He also said that his grievances was with Sabrina, Jill and Kelly. He offered me, Tiffany and Kris a chance to walk away without harm, but he plans to kill you three." Julie said as she looked at a sober Sabrina, Jill and Kelly.

Kris cleared her throat and everyone looked at her, "Karazana said the same thing to me in Brussels." Jill looked over at Kris only mildly surprised, she had worked most of it out for herself "You know you could have told me."

Kris shrugged her shoulders and looked first at Jill and then toward Sabrina and Kelly, "It wasn't important, I have no intention of quitting this case and I was going to talk to Tiffany and Julie about it later." Kris looked over at Jill, "You can't rid of me that easy."

"Well I have no intention of quitting either. No drug dealer is going to run me off," Julie said defiantly.

"That goes for me too." Tiffany added.

Jill, Kelly and Sabrina looked at each other wondering how they had started out trying to help people and wound up here.

Jill looked over at Kris and used her best big sister voice, "You were kidnapped once on my account, almost killed because of it. I won't let that happen again! You are off this case!"

Kris stood up ready to do battle herself, "Look big sister, I don't take orders from you. I can go where I want to go."

"That's fine you can go wherever you want, just not on this case." Jill stood up across from Kris. "I won't have you, or anyone else hurt because someone is coming after me."

Sabrina moved in between the sisters, "Alright, hold it. Let's just calm down. Jill you know Kris is just worried about you and Kris you know Jill is just worried about you so let's calm down and talk this out."

"I've got a simple solution." Kelly said. She was still sitting in her wheel chair, her hands clasped in front of her, her eyes on the carpet. She looked up at the others, meeting Kris' eyes. "You are all fired."

"What!"

"Wait just a minute, you can't do that."

"Not a chance."

"WHHITT" Bosley's whistle momentarily stunned everyone into silence.

"This is not getting us any where. Charlie, what do you think?"

"Thank you Bosley. I think we all need to sit down and think about this." Kelly and Kris both started to interrupt, but Bosley held up his hand. Charlie continued, "If I understand correctly, if Kelly is willing to give up Carl's Senate seat and endorse the candidate backed by the men who had her husband killed. They will spare Kris, Tiffany and Julie. This all has to happen in 3 weeks. The first question is, Kelly, are you willing to do this? Are you willing to give into the men who killed Carl?" The whole room seemed to get quieter as everyone turned to look at Kelly. She had her elbows on her knees and her face in her hands as she studied the carpet intently. It seemed like an eternity before Kelly looked up; her eyes were like ice and seemed completely devoid of emotion. Sabrina shot a look at Jill, who nodded in understanding, they had seen this look before, Kelly was closing everyone out to go it on her own. "Yes Charlie. Yes, I can, if it means no one else dies." Everyone in the room sat quietly, too stunned to say anything, Kelly never quits, had Carl's murder finally broken her that she would let the bad guys win?

Charlie's voice broke into the silence, "Angel, are you sure? Why don't you think about it some more. You don't have to make a decision right now."

"Yes, Charlie. I do need to make this decision now. I need to get the people I love out of harm's way."

Sabrina took a deep breath and calmly tried to reason with Kelly, "Kel, I" she motioned to everyone else, "We, understand that and we appreciate how much you care about us, but we care about you too. We don't want you hurt either." Waving toward Kris, Tiffany and Julie, "Now I understand how you feel about them getting hurt and you see an out for them. Now I understand that, really I do." Sabrina looked over at Jill who understood what Sabrina was asking and nodded her head, "but Jill and I, we are in the same boat you are in. They are going after us three, so I don't see why you want to cut us out. We," Sabrina motions to Kelly, Jill and herself, "are in this together. They are after all of us." More forcefully Sabrina adds, "We have been in this together from the beginning, remember."

Kelly met Sabrina's eyes and then looked over at Jill, her dear, dear friends. They had given her so much. Sabrina noted the hesitation in her eyes. Kelly looked at Jill then back at Sabrina, with a voice that was a little shaky, "I understand that Sabrina and I appreciate it. I'm not trying to cut you out. I'm trying to be logical. Paolo is gone, he was the one who wanted you dead, if I offer to trade the containers we have for you and Jill, I think they will take it."

Jill jumped up from her seat and started pacing, "You are not going to give guns back to a killer. I will NOT have that on my conscious! And the person I have called a friend for all these years would not find that acceptable either." Jill finished with a challenging stance in front of Kelly.

Kelly looked up at Jill, her eyes darker and more determined than Jill could ever remember, "I do care and I will figure out a way to keep those guns off the street. Paolo said this group doesn't want me dead, they want me to suffer. Don't you see, if I can find a way out for any of you, I'm going to take it."

Kris gingerly and with a heavy heart walked over to the sit down on the couch in front of Kelly, "Kel, honey. I know, we know you have been through more than anyone should have to deal with in one life time, but you can't quit. These guys are not going to stop hurting people if you give into them."

Kelly looked up into Kris' eyes, "You and I know that for every criminal we put away another two criminals, step up in their place. Just look as these criminals, we have already put them away once. We are talking about me protecting my family, the people who mean the most to me. I failed with Carl; I won't put the rest of you in danger when I have another option."

Kris looked into Kelly's eyes hoping to find something there, some hope that she was reaching her but the eyes looking back at her looked cold and determined. Kris slowly stood up, "Well, you and my sister can try to cut me out all you want, but I'm not quitting. I'm not a quitter." Kris finished with a challenge in her voice at the end. Kris looked over at Jill meeting her eyes with all the love and determination she had in her, "I don't quit on my family and I don't run when they are in danger." Jill looked at Kris for a long moment, then lowered her head and nodded, meeting Kris' eyes with a smile as she walked up to Kris and gave her a hug, "Your right little sister, I don't quit either and we don't run. Especially when family is involved."

Jill and Kris turned toward Kelly, a challenge in their eyes; Jill raised an eye brow toward Kelly, "What about you, Kel?" Everyone held their breath, wondering what Kelly would say.

Kelly looked between Jill and Kris, her heart so heavy with love and fear. Could she really risk losing someone else, was she destined to lose them now no matter what, were they better to go down together. She loved these people so much, but she couldn't lose anyone else, her plan would keep them all safe. Wouldn't it? Kelly summoned all her strength to shut off all her feelings. Kelly slowly stood up from her wheel chair and moved in front of the sisters. "It was my husband who was killed, I'm the one they want to hurt and I see a way to keep you all safe, so I don't see it as running or quitting. I'm protecting my family. I'm doing it alone."

Julie walked forward and issued a challenge, "How do you plan on stopping us? I'm not going back to Hawaii to lie on the beach while you put yourself out there to get yourself killed."

Kelly looked at Julie, "I will tell my security detail that you are not allowed into my home or near my office. If I have to I will accuse you of threats against a US Senator and have you held for questioning! Don't push me on this Julie."

The whole group just stared at Kelly, only Sabrina and Jill had ever seen this side of her before. Kris set down on the sofa looking confused and frustrated; she had never seen Kelly so determined or so angry. Maybe it was time to punt, Kris thought a new plan was in order, but she needed to calm everyone down.

Tiffany was taking her turn trying to convince Kelly, Julie was still looking on stunned, "Listen Kelly, we are a team. We will be fine as long as we stick together."

Julie was still stinging from Kelly's last comment and wanted to hit back, "So how did going it alone work for you last time?" Julie finished heatedly.

The room gasped, looking from Julie to Kelly. Kelly's head snapped up and her eyes bore into Julie, "Oh, the model is going to tell me how to do it." Kelly said sarcastically, regretting she needed to hurt Julie to get her to back off. She knew if she could get Julie mad and hurt enough she would storm off. Kelly just hoped she hadn't done any permanent damage to their friendship, even if she had, Julie would be alive. That was the important part.

Julie looked at Kelly in disbelief, Kelly had always been her biggest supporter, helping her learn and grow as a detective and as a person. Why was she being so mean now? Julie looked like she was going to cry and Kelly almost relented. Julie stood up looking at Kelly, "Fine you want to get yourself killed, you got it, but don't call me when you wind up in the hospital or worse." Julie finished as she stormed out of the room.

Tiffany looked at Kelly disappointed, "You didn't have to do that. She was willing to put her life on the line for you and you just knocked her down. I hope you are happy." Tiffany shot as she got up and went after Julie.

Kris looked after Tiffany, devastated at the turn of events. Kelly looked toward Kris waiting for her to say something.

Kris knew she wasn't going to change Kelly's mind and already too many hurtful things had been said they would have a hard time forgetting. Kris walked over to Kelly gave her a hug, "I love you Kelly." With that Kris turned and walked out of the room after Tiffany and Julie.

Kelly looked after Kris, not sure whether to be relieved or warily of Kris' departure. She now looked over at Bosley who was frowning at her. "Charlie, Bos, can we take this up later?"

"Angel, I think you need to take some time and think this out. Call me in the morning. Good night." Charlie said.

Bosley looked at Kelly, gave her a hug, "Honey, get some rest and remember we all love you and we are on the same side." Bosley gave Kelly a wink and then turned around and left.

Kelly took a breath to swallow the lump in her throat. She slowly turned to face her final and toughest challenge, Sabrina and Jill.

Sabrina had watched everything unfold trying to think of something that would break through Kelly's tough exterior. Jill was just fuming at Kelly.

"What was that Kelly? Hah, what was that? You dump on your friends, people you claim to love. You hurt their feelings and push them away. I know you are hurting, but don't push away the people who are on your side." Jill finished in frustration. Kelly listened in stone faced silence.

Sabrina looked at Kelly weighing her words carefully, "Kelly, do you remember back at the academy when Eddie showed up?"

Kelly looked up surprised, "That has nothing to do with this."

"Yes, it does. You are doing the same thing you did then. You are shutting us out just like before and the result is going to be the same someone gets hurt."

"That's not fair Sabrina. That was a long time ago."

"Might not be fair, but it is honest and it is truthful. More truthful than what you said to Julie."

Kelly winced, knowing Sabrina was telling the truth.

Jill walked up beside Sabrina, "Kel, you have to let people in, you let us in before and think about all the wonderful things that happened because you did let us in. Don't shut the door, now. Trust us Kel, I promise we won't let you down."

Kelly looked from Jill to Sabrina, remembering how terrified she had been when Eddie had shown up and how she had gone on a rampage that had almost gotten Sabrina killed. Was this the same thing? Was she doing more harm by keeping them at arm's length? She couldn't decide, why did life have to be so complicated? She sat down on the sofa and finally let the tears out. "Guys, I'm so sorry I just can't imagine losing any of you. I can't lose anyone else."

Sabrina and Jill sat down on either side of Kelly putting their arms around her, "We don't want to lose you either sweetie." Jill said, "but that is part of life. You understand that better than anyone else I know. Nothing in this life is permanent. We are stronger together."

Sabrina continued, "You can't protect everyone Kelly, you have to let us in, you have to let us help. Good or bad we are in this together. Through the tears and the smiles, that is what friends are for."

Kelly looked from one to the other wondering how lucky she was and how she had been blessed with such wonderful friends. "Oh guys, I'm so sorry." Kelly had trouble talking through her tears, "I never wanted to hurt any of you. I just wanted you safe. You understand, don't you?" she desperately looked from Sabrina to Jill needing to see their acceptance.

Sabrina smiled through her tears, "Yes, Kel, we understand. You were just trying to protect us."

Jill was smiling too as she hugged Kelly tears as rolling down her face, "We love you and we want to keep you safe too."

The three friends stayed like this for a few minutes, crying and hugging until Sabrina pulled back, "My eyes are going to be so puffy."

Jill giggled, "Mine too, I bet I look like a raccoon right now."

Kelly felt so exhausted, "I am so sorry guys, I have screwed everything up again."

"No, Kelly. We'll get through this, we will." Sabrina smiled at Kelly as she tucked a wayward strand of hair back behind Kelly's ear. "Why don't we just get some sleep tonight and then hit this fresh in the morning. Kelly nodded, resting her head on Sabrina's shoulder. Kelly looked over at Jill, "You want to spend the night?"

Jill nodded, "I'm beat that sounds like a good idea."

Suddenly Kelly thought about what she had said, "Oh no! Do you think Julie will ever forgive me?"

Sabrina looked at Kelly, "She will."

Kelly looked at Jill, Jill smiled mischievously, "She will, but I bet she will make you work for it."

Kelly nodded with a knowing smile, "You are right, I will be paying for this for a while."

Sabrina looked around, "That's tomorrow, lets' get some sleep so we can work on our plan tomorrow." Everyone nodded as they stood up and made their way up the stairs arm in arm.


	13. Chapter 13

**_Thanks to my friends for their encouragement and ideas – Agnes, Jenni, Di, Sara and Cara._**

* * *

Kris walked out of Kelly's house with a heavy heart and saw Tiffany and Julie standing beside their car. "Guys, wait up!"

Julie was pacing back and forth in front of her car, "I don't care anymore! I hope she gets herself killed!" Hitting the top of the car in frustration. Kris and Tiffany shared a look, knowing Julie was just blowing off steam, they were frustrated too. Julie spun around looking at Kris, "So what else did she have to say? Never mind, I don't care!" as she swung around and put her head down on the car.

Kris observed Julie for a moment as she walked over and rubbed a hand across her back, "Julie, honey, you know she didn't mean it. She was just trying to push you away. She loves you Julie, she wants to keep you safe."

Julie looked at Kris in frustration and disbelief throwing her hands in the air, "She sure has a funny way of showing it." Kris and Tiffany shared a smile as Julie continued to rant.

"Well, unless I'm mistaken, and I bet I'm not. Kris has a plan and if she doesn't I do. I don't care what Kelly says I'm not going to let those drugs we have been hauling around hit the streets or those guns for that matter." Kris nodded happy that Tiffany had summed up her own feelings.

"Let's go to the beach house so I can pack." Tiffany and Julie both nodded.

"Let's go Angel Eyes." Kris looked at Tiffany and grinned, "I missed you."

Tiffany gave Kris a quick hug, "Right back at ya kiddo."

Back at Kelly's house, Kelly, Sabrina and Jill had gathered for breakfast. Kelly hadn't slept well, worried about someone getting hurt, had she made the right decision, would Julie ever forgive her, the worries seemed endless but somewhere during the night she had made up her mind to concentrate on getting answers to two main questions, the first was to find out who pulled the trigger, the second was who ordered it - Bartone, Karazna, or Mancini or someone else they had not heard of yet.

Sabrina came in with a smile, "I just got off the phone with Charlie. I think we have hit pay dirt!" Kelly and Jill watched Sabrina prance around the room, they exchanged a knowing look; this brought back some old memories.

Jill raised a questioning eyebrow toward Sabrina, "And what pray tell have you discovered and why were you talking to Charlie without us?"

Kelly raised her eyebrow at Sabrina too, "Trying to cut us out?"

Sabrina smiled a little as she shrugged her shoulders, she just couldn't help taking control, "While you two were making your self beautiful this morning I had one of my usual brilliant ideas and besides I could grow old waiting on the two of you to get ready."

Jill cocked an eyebrow at Kelly, "I think she is jealous we have more to work with than she does. What do ya think?"

Kelly gave Sabrina an appraising look up and down, "I think you are right. If she would just give us half a day she would be amazed at the transformation we could make. If we could get her out of those turtle necks we would have accomplished a miracle."

Sabrina gave both of them an exasperated look and then a sigh, "Can we please get back to the case?"

"I don't know, what do you think Jill, can we get back to the case?"

"I guess we have paid her back a little for the beauty remark, but" Jill pointed at Sabrina, "one of these days we are going to take you shopping and you are going to wear what we pick out."

Sabrina looked at Jill with her best not in this life time honey look. "Ok now that you've had your fun. Do ya'll remember Cass Harper?"

Kelly looked at Sabrina confused at the change of subject. She searched her memory, "Cass Harper, blackmailer from Vegas?"

"What has that got to do with a drug smuggler from Mexico and a gun runner from Europe?"

"Just hang with me a minute. What if we set up Bartone and Karzna, where Mancini thinks they are going to make a deal with Kelly to save themselves?"

"You mean make Mancini think they double crossed him to get their containers bank."

"Bri, I think you have to take it a step further."

Sabrina pointed at Kelly as she understood, "A double cross. Make them think Mancini is going to cut them lose so nothing leads back to him."

Jill smiled, "A double cross. So we let Mancini take care of Bartone and Karazna for us."

Sabrina started pacing around the room, "No we want Bartone and Karazna to think he is so they will turn on him. We get Charlie to talk to his contacts at the US Attorney General's office and cut them a deal if they come clean and help make a case against Mancini."

Kelly looked at Sabrina with steel in her eyes, "I will have no part in any deals for those two. I want them dead."

Sabrina looked alarmed, "Now wait a minute Kelly, I want them to suffer too, but jail is the best place for that, we aren't judge and executioner."

Kelly looked from Sabrina to Jill, "Let's get this clear up front. We did it right the first time and they got out and killed my husband. This time I'm not leaving anything to chance. This ends now, with me!"

Jill leaned toward Kelly, "Kel, you can't kill them. I know you think it will help, but it won't. The pain doesn't go away because the person that caused it is dead." Jill tried to get Kelly to look her in the eyes, when Kelly finally looked up Jill had a sinking feeling. She was looking in the eyes of a stranger, not her best friend. "You aren't this person Kel. They took away your husband, don't give them your soul."

Kelly snapped her head up to look at Jill. Jill could see the pain and fury in her eyes now and felt a cold hand move over her heart. "The only thing I plan on giving them is a bullet." Jill's eyes widen in surprise and quickly looked at Sabrina, who looked just as surprised. Sabrina had a sinking feeling too, how were they going to get through to her.

Kelly wasn't waiting for either one, she wanted to move on. "Let's just get the plan in place. Sabrina, have Charlie send Jonathan Taylor their phone numbers. I want to set up a meeting with all of them, individually, when I get to Washington. That will be before their deadline and before the bill goes for a vote. Now we need to get the drug shipment Tiff and Julie drove up from Mexico to DC so he can be caught with the goods." Kelly coolly turned away from Jill and looked at Sabrina.

Sabrina cleared her throat as she looked down at the floor and started swinging her foot, getting Kelly and Jill's attention, "That's the other thing Charlie mentioned this morning. The shipment is gone. He received a cryptic message saying something about Angel Eyes and her posse have hit the road. I am assuming that means Kris, Tiffany, and Julie left with the truck headed to DC."

"Who is Angel Eyes?" Jill asked confused.

Kelly looked over at Jill, "Kris. She never told you about the case where she and Tiffany learned to drive an 18 wheeler." Jill looks at Kelly wondering what else she didn't know about her little sister.

"Angel Eyes is Kris' CD handle. She and Tiffany learned how to drive an 18 wheeler for that case. They actually delivered a truck load; Kris made quite an impact on the CD community." Kelly finished.

Jill looked deep in thought and pointed to Kelly, "What else have I been missing?" Then Jill pointed a finger at Kelly, "We are going to talk."

Sabrina cleared her throat, "That still doesn't tell us what they are up to."

"They are taking the shipment to DC. They went ahead and left so I wouldn't try and stop them."

"Well my little sister has some explaining to do. They could have at least called one of us. They didn't give us a hi, bye, or kiss my rings?"

"Charlie's agrees with you Kelly, they weren't going to be cut out of the case and this was the best way to stay involved. They must have guessed the plan or at least had the same idea, this way we can't stop them. I bet they were hoping Kelly would have changed her mind or calmed down by the time everyone gets to DC."

Kelly looked down at the floor thinking for a minute, "Part of me wants to be mad because I told them not to get involved, but if they have to be involved this could be the best way. This way they are off Bartone and Karazna's radar, maybe they will think Kris, Tiffany and Julie took them up on their offer. The container is getting to DC like we want. Maybe this is the best of both worlds."

Jill and Sabrina looked at each other in shock, but neither wanted to question Kelly's easy acceptance. Jill shrugged her shoulders not wanting to question Kelly.

"Alright Sabrina you have the plan worked out what do we do first?"

"First thing is for you to concentrate on your physical therapy and Jill and I will try to find a paper trail on these guys, see if we can find their weakness. Maybe we can find a few more strings to pull. If we find enough maybe the whole thing will unravel." Sabrina looked at Kelly apprehensively, not sure how she would take that suggestion.

Kelly surprised her, "Alright. I have physical therapy in half an hour then I will talk to Jonathan about the appointments and some items I want to cover. Ya'll cover the paper end and I will work on physical therapy." Kelly waved at them as she rolled out of the room.

Sabrina looked over at Jill with an incredulous look, "Why do I have the feeling we have been had? I don't think I have ever seen her that agreeable."

Jill was still looking after Kelly, "She definitely has something up her sleeve. Bri she scares me. I haven't seen her this remote since the academy. Are you sure we can keep her from hurting anyone or more importantly from hurting herself?" Jill said concerned at how angry her friend was and how long her control could hold. How long did her friend want to hold her control?

Sabrina shook her head, "I don't know Jill. I just don't know. I can't seem to get through to her; she has really closed herself off. I thought we had made a break through last night, but now I feel like we are back at square one."

"Well all we can do is keep an eye on her. She will be okay at therapy and she needs some time without us looking over her shoulder. C'mon lets get something to eat before we start digging through all that paper." Trying to lighten up the mood Jill said, "Let's call Bosley and have him bring the files over here and some Chinese."

Sabrina grinned; yes it was just like old times, bad guys, paper work, a plan, and Jill hungry. She just hoped Kelly cam back to them soon.

Kelly had finished physical therapy for the day and was getting a massage on her aching muscles. The session had been depressing she had been going to therapy every day for the last week and her stamina and strength were not coming back as quickly as she wanted or needed to for her plan to exceed. She looked over at Tommie, time she put those seduction skills she had learned working for Charlie to work.

In her best voice she put on a desperate voice, which wasn't too hard to do at the moment, "Tommie, I need your help. Is there anything extra you can give me to take the pain away?"

Tommie looked down at Kelly with concern, "Well Senator, I can talk to the doc…"

Kelly places her hand over his, as she allowed tears to build up in her eyes, "Please call me Kelly. Tommie I've already talked to the Doctors, they don't understand. You know I am flying to DC tomorrow and I can't do it from a wheelchair, I have to be able to stand and look like I am fine."

Tommie was young and looked down at Kelly in confusion as he stammered, "Wha Wha What do you want me to do?"

Kelly knew she had him so she started to reel him in, "I need you to find me some shots that will help me manage the pain and then I need you to go with me to DC. I need you Tommie; I need you to help me get through the next couple of weeks. I can't let the people who killed my husband see me as weak. Please Tommie for me, please." Kelly looked up into his eyes as one tear rolled down her face.

Tommie slowly nodded, "Anything you need, Sen.. " as Kelly opened her mouth to stop him he quickly rephrased, "I mean Kelly. I will do anything you say to help you."

Kelly smiled, "Well first I need you to get your hands on some cortisone shots and some pain killers and secondly you need to pack a suitcase for a week and meet me in the morning at my house."

Tommie nodded and then smiled, "I can do that. I promise I won't let you down." He got up and helped her into her wheel chair, "Tomorrow we will have you walking and I'll be there to help you the entire way."

Kelly looked up at Tommie as the guilt hit her for using him, but determined to go through with it. "I will see you at the house tomorrow morning, 8am sharp."

Tommie grinned and nodded his head like a puppy, "Yes ma'am I'll be there."

Kelly's guilt increased seeing the loyalty and faith in Tommie's eyes. She quickly dismissed the feeling, pushing it down deep not wanting to think about it.

The next morning Tommie showed up on Kelly's door step with a duffle bag just as the CBI agents were preparing to escort her to the airport. The agents quickly looked at Kelly to make sure he was alright. Kelly nodded to the agents and waved Tommie to come see her.

Kelly stood up out of the wheelchair and motioned Tommie to give her a hug, while she whispered in his ear, "Did you get it?

Kelly could feel his heart race as she whispered in his ear and felt her guilt come back.

Tommie moved his lips close to her ear as he wrapped his arms around her, "Yes, I got it. How are you doing?"

Kelly smiled up at him, glad he was playing along, "I'm doing a lot better now that you are here." She finished by giving him a hug just as Sabrina walked out, stopping so quickly that Jill ran into her, "Hey, what's going on" Sabrina was so stunned she could only manage to point toward Kelly in Tommie's embrace. Jill followed Sabrina's arm as her mouth dropped open in surprise. The only thought Jill had was what the hell is she thinking. Jill looked back at Sabrina, "What is this about?"

Sabrina shrugged her shoulders in bewilderment, "I don't know."

Jill looked at Sabrina in frustration, "What's going on?"

Once again Sabrina shrugged her shoulders in bewilderment, "I don't know."

"Well I'm going to go find out." Jill sounded like a general ordering the troops forward,

Sabrina followed Jill toward Kelly.

"Hey Kelly! You all ready to go?" Jill interrupted the two.

Kelly smiled to her self knowing she had gotten to Jill by how her voice had gotten deeper. "I was just telling Tommie how appreciative I am for him going to DC with us."

Sabrina looked surprised, "When did this all happen?"

Kelly smiled at Sabrina as she leaned into Tommie for support, knowing that this would throw Sabrina and Jill into a tail spin because she was acting so out of character. "This is Tommie, he is my physical therapist, and he is going with us so he can keep an eye on me."

Sabrina looked at Kelly trying to see where this was going, but kept getting off track as Tommie looked down at Kelly with complete adoration in his eyes. Seizing the moment, Kelly quickly moved to get everyone moving. "Well, we don't want to be late, let's get going." Kelly started walking to her car. Tommie handed his duffel bag to the chauffer. Jill started toward the car and noticed Sabrina was still standing there looking deep in thought so Jill hooked her arm through Sabrina's arm and pulled her forward. As they reached the car, Jill saw the CBI agents behind the car snickering as they cut their eyes at Kelly and Tommie. Incensed Jill caught the closest ones attention and threw him her duffel bag, "Can you put that into the trunk for me? Please." Jill had just enough contempt in her voice to get her message across, keep you thoughts to yourself. The agent looked away embarrassed. Satisfied that her message had been received Jill turned to get in the car, with Sabrina behind her. As Sabrina looked back at the house she realized they had not put Kelly's wheelchair into the car. "Hey, guys wait a minute we need her wheelchair."

Kelly quickly turned around, "No we don't, I don't need it anymore. Isn't that right Tommie?"

Tommie stammered around, "Well, um if you feel sure about leaving it. It will be okay." Tommie gained confidence as Kelly smiled at him encouragingly, "I'll be here to help you if you need anything." Sabrina looked over at Jill and rolled her eyes, Jill leaned back against Sabrina as she was getting in the car and whispered in her ear, "What's going on?"

Sabrina looked around for a moment, and then shrugged her shoulders, "I don't know but it looks like it is going to be entertaining. Let's just play along until we can get her alone." Jill nodded in agreement and mumbled under her breath, "Seems like what we have been doing that a lot lately." Sabrina caught what Jill said and smiled as she got in the car. This was going to be an interesting trip.


	14. Chapter 14

Kelly was at her wits end, and her temper was ready to explode. She never knew a plane flight could be so long. Between the looks Sabrina and Jill kept giving her, the snickering from the CBI agents and Tommie's constant attention she wanted to shoot someone. She had tried to kill time playing chess with Sabrina who of course beat her quickly. Jill had charmed the CBI agents and Tommie into playing poker with her and they had lost most of their money. Some things never changed, Kelly had never seen a man who could concentrate on his cards while Jill was flirting with him, and it had gotten them into and out of several fixes. Next Kelly tried to read, but finally gave up and then tried to sleep but she was too restless. She knew the problem and she had done it to her self, her conscience was bothering her. She was using Tommie and it wasn't right and it didn't help that her two best friends knew she was using him and they did not approve. Kelly just hoped she could distract them enough this week so they would not figure out what was going on, Kelly thought the odds were slim, but she needed Tommie to manage the pain and she couldn't let them know how much pain she was actually in right now. Kelly turned to look out the window, noticing the flashing light a top the Washington Monument in Washington DC through the window and sighed. Kelly silently prayed, "Just a few more days, I just have to hang on a few more days. Please Lord just let me finish this without anyone else getting hurt."

They had finally gotten to the Kelly and Carl's brownstone in Georgetown, Kelly was hoping to escape everyone, she wasn't lying when she said she had a terrible headache and wanted to go lay down, unfortunately her friends weren't buying into her request.

Kelly stepped into her room, thanked her butler for bringing in her luggage, and gently lowered herself into the small sofa with a huge sigh of relief that was quickly interrupted by a knock, Kelly thought to her self, 'I knew it wouldn't be that easy?'

Sabrina knocked again more insistently, "Kelly we aren't leaving until you let us in."

"Bri I need to rest. Can we talk about it in the morning?" Kelly tried hoping, but knowing they were just stubborn enough to stand out there all night and make a scene.

"We are not going to discuss this through the door. Kelly, open the door, NOW," Jill said in exasperation. Kelly sighed, "Come on in, it's not locked." Sabrina and Jill stormed in.

Jill started pacing the sitting room, "What the hell do you think you are doing? I have seen some low things in my time but this is low, especially for you."

Kelly was taken back by Jill's anger and found her own anger growing. "What is that suppose to mean?"

"Tommie, you are using him. He obviously adores you and you are using him. I never thought I would see the day you took advantage of an innocent and naïve boy that clearly worships you." Jill stared at Kelly, throwing her arms out to emphasize her point as she started to pace again.

"First keep your voice down he is in the other room and second what I am doing is my business not yours and let's not talk about misleading men Jill, because you are the queen there, I couldn't hold a candle to all the men you have led on."

Jill stopped dead in her tracks, eyes piercing into Kelly's, "That was low and you know it."

Kelly lifted her chin a little and looked at Jill with determination in her eyes, "Maybe it was but I am not using him for my personal amusement or satisfaction."

Jill looked at Kelly wondering what to say next, stinging from Kelly's accusation. Jill realized how much Kelly had dug her heels in and how much she must be hurting under all her anger. Kelly would never admit anything if Jill kept charging at her. Jill sank down in the chair as she put her head into her hands trying to slow down her breathing before she did or said anything else she would regret. She sighed in frustration thinking she really wanted to wring her best friend's neck right now.

Kelly felt the guilt gnawing at her conscience again but she pushed that thought away as she turned to Sabrina and raised an eyebrow at her in question, your turn.

Sabrina had watched the exchange in stunned silence, surprised at the anger from both her friends, "Hey, Kelly, we are your friends; we just want to know what is going on. This is so not like you. What are you doing?"

Kelly looked at Sabrina and replied in a calm and measured voice, "I'm trying to catch my husband's killer without getting my best friends killed. I've become close to Tommie over the last few weeks. It's nice to be around someone, I can relax around. I'm tired of arguing." Kelly finished.

Sabrina nodded slowly, she didn't believe her completely, but arguing was not going to get her any where and she was tired of arguing too. Sabrina sat down on the couch, "So why don't we play cards or watch a movie?"

Kelly sighed as she ran her hand through her hair, "Not tonight."

"Kelly I can't keep doing this. Back and forth, pushing us away and then letting us in. My nerves can't take it anymore. You have to make up your mind that we are in this together." Jill said with tears of frustration and concern in her eyes.

Kelly quickly looked away from Jill, uncomfortable with what she said and the emotions she saw in Jill's eyes. "I'm not trying to jerk you or anyone else around and if it helps any I feel like I am on that roller coaster too. I feel responsible and if someone else gets hurt or killed; I don't think I could live with myself. I'm the cause of all of this Jill; I'm the center of it."

Jill looked up at Kelly and started pacing around the room, her anger growing again, "No, Kelly. Karazna is after me because of Dino, because his brother was killed when he tried to kill Kris. That part has nothing to do with you. Bartone is upset because I influenced his daughter and I tricked him, Sabrina tricked him. Pablo was after Sabrina because of his father. So stop blaming yourself for everything. Kelly you can't take responsibility for the world. We made a lot of enemies as a team. A team! Can't you see it isn't all your responsibility?"

"No, I can't. I can't change everything but I can change what is in my power to change and I can use the shipments. Right now this revolves around me."

"Maybe it will work and maybe not, but stop taking the blame for everything. You didn't pull the trigger on anyone and if something happens to one of us, you won't have pulled that trigger either."

Kelly looked at Jill, "You know I can't accept that, neither could you in my place. This is a mixed up case that has got so many people from our present and past lives mingled in together. I'm the constant here Jill. I'm the person they all hate."

Sabrina looked from Kelly to Jill, leaning against the arm of the sofa and sighed in frustration and despair. She knew there was more to the Tommie issue but her and Jill would just have to handle that issue directly with Tommie and the guilt and anger would just have to work itself out when the case was over. "When are you meeting Bartone and Karazna, Kelly?"

"Tomorrow morning, Bartone at 10 and Karazna at 10:15, I want them to see each other. The swearing in ceremony is at 11; Charlie is supposed to be getting in touch with Kris, Tiffany, Julie and Bosley. I had my office get clearances for everyone."

Sabrina and Jill exchanged a look of concern, knowing the swearing in ceremony would be hard on Kelly.

Kelly noted the look, "Look guys, I will be fine, really."

Sabrina nodded at Jill, who also nodded; they knew they would not get anything out of Kelly tonight. Jill walked by Kelly giving her a hug, "I love ya Kel." Sabrina walked by too, "Love ya, Kel. I hope you get some sleep. Call me if you need anything." Kelly nodded and gave Sabrina a little smile, "I'll be okay Bri, and you get some sleep." Ruefully Kelly thought, hope, hope was the only thing keeping her going right now. Hope and Hate, what a strange combination.

As Sabrina and Jill moved to their rooms, Sabrina whispered to Jill, "I think you need to give Tommie a chance to win his money back."

Jill looked up at Sabrina as a mischievous smile spread across her face, "You know, I think that is a terrific idea. Let's change and go find him." Sabrina nodded in agreement, there is more than one way to get information.

Kelly looked out the window as the streets of Georgetown turned into the government buildings around the capital. She thought back to the last hour, as soon as Sabrina and Jill had left her room she had gone down to Tommie's room and gotten a shot in her back and some pain pills. He had been worried about the combination, but she had assured him she would be careful and she also warned him not to tell anyone about the shots or the pills. Then she had called her driver and headed to Carl's office.

Kelly had wanted to do this alone; she needed to see Carl's office for the first time by herself. She took a deep breath and let it out as she turned the handle. Jonathan had told her no one had been in the office since the assassination. She slowly stepped into the office, her senses were assailed with so many memories, Carl's swearing in ceremony, the first time they had stepped into this office when it was bare, except for the desk and chairs. Kelly had such a good time decorating, so much excitement and feeling of purpose those first few months. She walked toward his credenza and gently caressed the pictures there. Each one had a special meaning for Carl, he had handpicked these pictures to remind himself where he came from and the people he was trying to help. There were old pictures of family and friends, new pictures showing his California campaign staff, pictures of him at a Habitat for Humanity kickoff project, Kelly thought he looked so cute with his tool belt, hard hat and hammer in hand. She smiled at the memory of how sore his thumbs were after that day, he was a wiz at negotiations but he was not a carpenter. Kelly picked up each picture remembering the story behind each one. Finally she turned and pulled out his chair, caressing the top of the chair knowing his head had been here and would never be again. Slowly Kelly sat down and looked down at the desk, her eyes were drawn to a note pushed under the glass, it was a note she had given him the day he had been sworn in,

_Shake a tail feather and cut a rug!_

_ I know you can achieve change for everyone and make the world a better place. I believe in you!_

_ All my love,_

_ Kelly_

She flipped through his calendar noting he had circled their anniversary date and blocked out the whole week. As she continued to flip through the calendar it brought back so many bitter sweet memories, of how short their time together had been, but how much fun they had together, trips to Europe to watch Jill race, Napa to tour the wine country with Sabrina and Bill, weekends in New York and skiing in Vail. How much they had accomplished together, they had both had worked to help children and the Lost Angels home had been her idea but they had worked on it together. So many memories in such a short time. As she closed his calendar, mentally trying to concentrate on the now, she moved to put the calendar back in his desk, as she turned she felt a tingle on the back of her neck, someone was behind her. She chided herself for leaving her purse and gun across the room. Slowly Kelly moved around putting the desk between her and the intruder. She discreetly grabbed an antique letter opener and tried to casually turn around, wondering where her security detail had disappeared to. As she turned around, she was surprised to see familiar dark green eyes looking back at her.

As she looked into those familiar green eye, warily she said, "Nicholas?" as she moved closer she became more excited, "Nicholas, it that really you?"

The tall handsome dark haired man nodded as a big smile spread across his face and he opened his arms, "It's me Kelly girl."

In two exuberant strides Kelly was in his arms, hugging him tightly, trying to convince herself he was real, tears gathering in her eyes and choked her throat as she turned her face into his neck and whispered, "I thought I had lost you. Oh I have missed you so much. I can't believe you are here."

Nicholas held on to her tightly, giving her a minute to adjust to his presence. She felt good in his arms. She slowly loosens her grip, keeping her hands around his neck she leaned back to look him in the eyes. Nicholas smiled, "I've missed seeing those sparkling green Irish eyes all though I must say they aren't sparkling right now."

Kelly put her head down on Nicholas' shoulder, feeling safe for the first time in weeks. "It has been a rough few weeks."

Nicholas ran his hand up and down her back, "Ahh now, surely you are exaggerating. Worse than when old man Johnson locked us out of the house for the weekend, in the worst storm Texas had seen in 100 years?" Kelly nodded, not raising her head from his shoulder remembering days they would try to cheer each other up by going through their on private list of survival experiences. One horrible night they had decided to make a list of the worst situations they had ever been through and when ever they were in another bad situation they would compare with each other to see if it belonged in their hall of survival. The game had always reminded them how much they had survived and if they could survive all the neglect, torture, beatings, hatred and thoughtlessness, they could survive anything.

Nicholas broke into Kelly's thoughts with his soft voice, that held a slight Irish accent, "Worse than the night I found you at the circle, all bloody and beaten. As I recall that little incident took 2 weeks in the hospital and another 4 weeks in a cast, plus 4 broken ribs." Kelly slowly leaned back looking him in the eyes, but not letting go his shoulders. "My husband was killed right in front of me, and then I was shot twice. I lost my baby and I may not be able to have children again."

Nicholas' eyes sobered and took on a look of solid steel as Kelly finished, "I'm so sorry love. You didn't deserve all that, but you have never gotten a smidge of what you deserve as far as I can see." He gently pulled her back into his embrace. "Its okay love, Nicholas is here and nothing is going to hurt you. We will make them pay. No more just surviving, we are going to get justice this time."

"Nicholas, you don't understand everything is so complicated right now. Such a mess." Kelly moved away to start pacing the room, the more she paced, the more emotions flowed through her, she tried to contain, she stopped suddenly realizing there was one question she had to have answered- what was he doing here. "How did you get past my security detail? What are you doing here?"

Nicholas pulled a badge out of his breast pocket, "I showed them this."

Kelly walked over to look at the badge, "Interpol, you're with Interpol? Since when? Where have you been all these years? The police picked you up and I never saw you again. What happened? What brings you here?" She finished firing questions and looked at him expecting some kind of answer.

"That Kelly my dear is a long story and will take more time than we have. Let's just leave the catching up until we have dealt banished Bartone, Doyle and Karazna to the hell they so richly deserve."

Kelly's eyes narrowed as she pierced Nicholas with a look, "What do you know about them?"

"I've been trying to breakup this smuggling ring for 2 years now. This is the first time I've gotten them all on the same continent with the evidence."

Kelly looked at Nicholas curiously, "You've been working on this case for 2 years? Were you in contact with Carl?"

"I haven't been in contact with him directly, my superiors kept your state department informed. I didn't know about your connection until after the assassination. I'm so sorry, love." Nicholas could see Kelly was gearing up for more questions as she worked through the different scenarios and he could not afford too many questions. "Listen, you have had a long day but I need to talk to you about your meeting with Bartone and Karazna tomorrow."

"My meeting with Bartone and Karazna is scheduled for tomorrow morning. How did you know about that?"

"Because I am Mancini."

Kelly looked at him stunned, "What? You are Mancini? What are you talking about Nicholas?"

"I told you I have been undercover for 2 years, trying to arrest these guys. They are bad men Kelly, dangerous men." Nicholas walked up to Kelly, "I need your help. Can you help me?"

Kelly looked at Nicholas in confusion, with a sinking feeling, unsure of why she suddenly didn't trust her oldest and dearest friend in the world, but she had to listen, he had been there for her. "What do you need?"

Nicholas smiled, he knew she was wary and that was good, but the important thing was she was listening. "I want you to set up the meeting with them for tomorrow night at the old shipyard off highway 10 at midnight. I want you to arrange to have both containers at the shipyard." He held his hand up as Kelly started to interrupt. "I will have my team positioned to cover us. They will have the high ground to make sure nothing happens to you and the shipments will not get out. Also I want Sabrina and Jill to drive the containers in. I will arrive with you in a car that I will pick you up at your house. When we get there, I will tell them that we have made an arrangement for the shipments in return they will leave you and your friends alone."

Kelly looked at Nicholas thoughtfully, "What about the vote, my senate seat and more importantly Carl's killer?"

"I will tell them I have made sure the bill will not pass using other means and that you have agreed to not run for the seat next year when Carl's term is finished. Then I will demand that they turn over Carl's killer to me."

Kelly walked around the desk sorting through what Nicholas had said. She leaned against the back of Carl's desk chair and met Nicholas' eyes, "How do I know you are on the up and up Nic? No offense, but the last time I saw you the police were taking you away in a patrol car after we got caught stealing a car. Car thief to Interpol detective is a big jump."

Nicholas smiled, "Isn't that kind of hypocritical on your part? You were a car thief too and tomorrow you will be sworn in as a US Senator. What makes that change so different? I promise you, if you help me out neither man will bother you again, and your friends will be safe."

"I want that more than anything Nic, I really do. But I also want to know who killed my husband and who ordered it. No lose ends, just plain old fashion justice." Nicholas looked into Kelly's eyes seeing cold hard steel behind those emerald green eyes, she meant what she said and it was non-negotiable.

"Are you sure? I can help you make that happen but I need you to be sure." Nicholas moved over beside Kelly, grabbing hold of her shoulders and looking into her eyes. "Is this what you want? For you I will make sure they are dancing to the devil's fiddle by morning."

Kelly's eyes had never wavered from Nicholas' eyes, "I'm sure. Sometimes you have to make your own justice." Nicholas nodded as he pulled her into his arms thinking, _sometimes you do._


	15. Chapter 15

Kelly knocked on Kris' hotel door before sunrise; at least she hoped it belonged to Kris. Kelly wasn't ready to see Julie or Tiffany just yet. The door finally opened, revealing a sleepy rumpled looking Kris, Kelly had obviously woken her. Kelly tilted her head and looked at Kris, "I'm sorry I woke you. Can I come in?" Kelly hesitated before going on, "I need to talk to you before the others got up this morning." Kris opened the door wider so she could enter and Kelly walked across the room to the coffee pot.

"What's up, Kel?" Kris mumbled as she walked back to the bed on auto pilot. Kris pulled the covers back up and lean back against the wall wondering what Kelly wanted to talk to about at the crack of dawn, Kris started rubbing the sleep out of her eyes trying to focus her still sleepy brain on what Kelly was saying.

"How did the trip go?"

"Uneventful, actually it was kind of good to be away from everything for a few days. I forgot how much fun Tiff and Julie can be." Kris said as she yawned and lifted her arms over her head to stretch out the kinks from the night before.

"Good, I'm glad ya'll had a chance to unwind." Kelly looked hesitantly at Kris. "How is Julie?"

"Hurt; confused. You were rough on her."

"I know, I promise to make it up to her after all this is over."

"There is going to be a lot of that going around when this is over." Kris said looking at Kelly's back, noticing how Kelly quickly stiffened. Kris decided to change the subject, because she did not think she was up to a confrontation right now. "Where did you leave Jill and Sabrina? I'm surprised you got out without them."

Kelly shrugged her shoulders, "I left before they got up this morning." Kris cocked her head to the side assessing Kelly, knowing there was more to the story but not wanting to push right now. If there was one thing Kris had accepted on her trip across country, it had been to let things go. She couldn't control everything and she couldn't change Kelly no matter how much she wanted it. She was going to take her big sister's advice and not push, at least for now.

Kelly kept herself busy fiddling with the coffee maker, "I need a favor and I wanted to talk to you alone."

Kris hugged her legs, looking at Kelly, noting that Kelly was uncomfortable about something and wondering what she had to say, "Sure honey. What is it?" Kelly turned toward Kris biting her lip, she handed Kris her coffee cup, leaned back on the counter and told Kris about meeting Nicholas, and his plan to arrest Bartone and Karazna with the containers that night. Kelly conveniently omitted the fact Nicholas was the Mancini they had been looking for. Kris listened in silence trying to put all the pieces together, leery of where this guy had come from at the 11th hour. Amazed at how Kelly seemed so willing to let him help, especially when she refused help from her friends. Kris had a bad feeling about this forming in her stomach and she desperately tried to work out a solution in her head that Kelly would go along with.

Kelly left Kris alone with her thoughts for a few minutes, knowing Kris needed time to work it all out in her head. Kelly moved over to the window, watching the sun come up, she hoped that by this time tomorrow this would all be over with and her friends would be safe. Kelly looked back at Kris, who was still deep in thought. Kelly knew Kris didn't like the plan and probably wanted to object and was working on her argument now. Finally Kelly thought she had given Kris enough time to think and she still had more to ask.

"Kris, one more thing - I don't want you coming to the swearing in ceremony today. I don't want you, Tiffany or Julie there. Jill, Sabrina, and Bosley will be there, and there will be so much confusion and so many people..." Kelly stopped talking as she noticed Kris was looking down so Kelly could not see her eyes.

Kris didn't notice that Kelly had quit talking, she was lost in her thoughts, _Kelly didn't want her there tonight. She wanted Jill and Sabrina_. Kris tightened her arms and took a deep breath.

Kelly sat down on the bed by Kris. Kelly turned her head to the side and looked at Kris with concern, understanding slowly registering in her eyes. Kelly mentally said a quick thank you to Jill for their talk last week about how Kris was feeling left out. She put her hand on Kris' head and gently ruffled her hair. "Penny for your thoughts?"

Kris put on a brave smile and looked up, "They aren't worth that."

"Come on kiddo talk to me." Kelly said as she moved her hand to squeeze Kris' knee and gave her an encouraging smile. "Have anything to do with you feeling left out because I'm going to be there with Jill and Bri?"

Kris looked up quickly and a spark flew in her eyes, she looked in Kelly's eyes and saw her answer, "Jill had no right to talk to you about that!" Kris moved off the bed and across the room, not looking at Kelly.

Kelly took a breath in and turned toward Kris, "She was worried about you, about us and she wanted to help. Besides I'm glad she did. I..."

Before Kelly could finish her sentence, Kris threw Kelly's hand off and got off the bed, "Just more secrets between the 3 of you, that I am not included in."

Kelly sighed and looked down at the floor wondering why relationships always seemed to be so complicated, especially for her, so much baggage from her past always seemed to hurt the people here cared about most. Kelly exhaled, "Kris I'm sorry if you feel excluded, I never meant to do that, none of us meant to make you feel like an outsider. Personally, I think you and I have a close relationship and in a lot of ways I am closer to you than Sabrina or Jill. Sabrina, Jill and I have definitely gone through a lot of stuff together, but I always felt like you and I bonded in a different way than I did with them. We met at a time in my life when I was more open and trusting of people. Jill and Sabrina got me to that point. You know all my little quirks better than anyone else. You bring me soup from my favorite restaurant when I get sick, you must of have driven me to every antique store on the east coast shopping when I was recovering from my heroin addiction, you added that funny ring to my phone after the case with Margo." Kelly stopped for a minute her emotions getting the better of her as she thought about how much Kris meant to her and how much she hated to see her hurting now. Once again it seemed like someone else was hurting because of her. Kelly felt so defeated and tired, she just wanted to get through one more night and then she could rest.

As Kelly sat there in silence Kris slowly walked away from the window and sat down on the bed beside her. "So why do you shut me out, Kel? Why won't you let me help you?"

"Kris, I don't mean to shut you out, but I do that with everyone – even Sabrina and Jill. I wish I didn't do it sometimes but it is instinct when I need to sort out my feelings. You only seem to get upset about it when they are around. Kris, after the heroin addiction and Margo, I pulled back too, but you just supported me, you didn't try to make me talk or try to run my life! And as far as letting you help me, I have. I asked you to stay in California with me and then to help with the case, go to Europe and if you will let me I am going to ask you to help me tonight. I do trust and love you. I need you to believe that Kris, I need you to know how much you mean to me."

Kelly tried to get Kris to look at her but Kris was still firmly focused on the carpet. Part in desperation and part in frustration Kelly not so gently hit Kris on her shoulder with her own shoulder forcing her to move to keep her balance. Kris smiled a little as she looked up.

"Kris you are important to me. My friendship with Jill and Sabrina is what made it possible for us to have the friendship we have. They opened the door, they taught me how to trust. That doesn't mean I care about them more than you, just that we have a different friendship than you and I do." Kelly once again pushed Kris trying to get her to talk, Kris started pushing back and before they knew it they were giggling as they tried to push each other off the bed. Kris finally pushed Kelly on to the floor and they dissolved in giggles. Between gasps for breathe Kelly said, "Besides whom else am I going to hang around that I can actually finish my dessert or beat in a game of chess!" Kris swatted at Kelly's head and replied, "Who else do I know that can spot a Louie Vuitton fake from a mile away and knows all the best discount shop owners by name." Kelly laughed; knowing her obsession with shopping would come in handy one day.

"Alright Kel, I get it. No more feeling left out or at least I will try."

Kelly smiled, "Good, I can't stand this sober whiny Kris."

Kris poked out her lips, "Hey, that's not fair?"

Kelly didn't want to start another argument, "Kris, seriously, I would never intentionally hurt you in a million years. You have to believe that! Honest." Kelly held her hand up in the Boy Scout promise.

Kris laughed and pulled Kelly's hand down, "You were never a boy scout. Okay I get it, I have been too sensitive." Kelly started to respond and then thought silence was the best option right now, especially since she seemed to be getting her way.

Kris sobered as she looked over at Kelly, "Honey, I have to tell you this plan worries me. I know you trust this guy, I realize ya'll have a history together, but you are putting a lot of faith in him when you have not seen him in years and ..." Kris stopped.

Kelly looked at Kris trying to prompt her to continue, but she quickly realized what Kris did not want say, "and he could be in on it. A trap!"

Kris nodded and went on in a stronger voice, "Yes, I do think that. Put this off. Just for a day. Let Charlie look into his background; find out if his story checks out. Let me make some calls."

Kelly wanted to blow Kris off, but deep inside she knew Kris had a point and Kelly could not shake the feeling that something was off. She got up and stood looking out the window watching the sunrise. Kris looked on biting her lip so she would not say anything. Finally Kelly turned around to look at Kris. "I'm not postponing the meeting tonight, but you and Charlie can look into his background. Next, you, Tiff and Julie can go scout out the site this morning and work on our best plan. I want you to pick a good point where you can observe everything but not so you can be noticed. One other thing Kris, next to me you are the best shot on the team, I want you to find a good sniper position and set up to cover Sabrina and Jill. I will feel better if we have someone out there no one knows about. I won't tell Nicholas about you, so that could put you in danger. If Nicholas' team doesn't know I have someone out there they could mistake you for one of Bartone or Karazna's men. Are you willing to take that risk?"

"I'm sure. Besides, I will be covering you too. Don't forget that and I learned a few things about Interpol tactics the last few years; I'll make sure I stay out of their way. We can keep radio communication, if you need to tell them where I am you can. But Kelly the big question is are you sure you can trust him? This is a big gamble honey and I'm worried about you."

"I'm sure Kris. Besides if anything goes wrong you will be there to provide cover for Sabrina and Jill. I will be fine, Nicholas won't hurt me. I promise. Why don't we meet in Carl…" Kelly stopped for a second and swallowed, "I mean my office about 5pm that should give you enough time to scout out the sight, Charlie to look into Nicholas' past, I will be finished with all my obligations and the office should be quiet by then."

Kris looked up at Kelly and quickly gave her a hug, "Ok, that sounds as good as I am going to get. I will go wake up Tiffany and Julie so we can scout out the site."

Kelly started to leave and then turned around, "One more thing Kris. The reason I do not want you there at the swearing in ceremony is to keep you, Tiffany and Julie off Bartone's radar. I want them to think you disappeared."

Kris nodded, "I know it makes sense. I just wanted to be there for you. Ya know."

Kelly gave Kris a hug, "I know. You will be there in spirit." Kris nodded letting Kelly go, "I will."

Kelly quickly left Kris' room and headed back to her house to talk to Jill and Sabrina. She felt relief that things had gone so well with Kris and hoped her luck held when she talked to Jill and Sabrina. She also needed to see Tommie; her back was starting to throb.

Kris watched Kelly get into her car, feeling relieved that they had worked some things out, but she could not get rid of feeling that tonight was not going to go their way. She just hoped they all made it through okay, especially Kelly. She did not think her friend could handle much more. Kris shook herself out of her thoughts, time to go wake up Tiff and Julie and get this show on the road.

Kelly walked back into her brownstone 30 minutes later to find both Sabrina and Jill eating breakfast at the dining room table. Neither one looked up at her, they just kept eating. Kelly swallowed and slowly started walking toward them.

"Good morning guys. Did you sleep well?"

"Sabrina, did you hear something?" Kelly looked at Jill in surprise, "C'mon guys."

"I did hear something, I think it sounded a little like a friend we use to have." Kelly rolled her eyes as she sat down at the table.

"I know the one you are talking about! The one I use to trust. The one that would never sneak out without us."

"Or go behind our back when we were working on a case together."

"Or not tell us she is in a lot of pain."

"Or that she brought Tommie along to control the pain."

"Or made plans behind our back, when it is our lives on the line too."

Kelly threw her hands, "Alright! I get it! You don't want me going off on my own. We are in this together. Can I at least explain before you convict me?"

Jill looked over at Sabrina, "Think she has gotten the point yet?"

Sabrina raised her eyebrows and then took another bite of food, "I don't know. Depends on whether she is going to come clean with us about everything, including Tommie."

Kelly was beginning to become impatient with this game; she did not have time for this. "Look alright you win! Tommie is here to manage the pain in my back, it is worse than I have been letting on. There is more damage than I admitted to either of you. Yes, I snuck out last night to go look around Carl's office, I didn't want to do that with a lot of people around today and this morning I went to see Kris. And I came back here this morning to fill ya'll in on everything that happened and the plan." Kelly finished looking from Jill to Sabrina.

Jill held her up her hand, "Wait you went where this morning and whose plan?"

Sabrina held up her finger to stop Jill from erupting, "First things first. We know about your back we know you are in more pain than you are admitting to and we know that if you are not careful you could wind up in a wheelchair permanently."

Kelly looked calmly over at Sabrina, "So? It doesn't change anything."

"Kelly how can you say that? It does change things. You can't risk putting yourself in a wheelchair for life. Bartone and Karazna aren't worth it."

"Sabrina, I'm not risking anything for them, I'm doing it for Carl and for you and Jill, Kris, Tiffany, Julie, Bosley. Now if you will just listen to me, maybe this will all be over with by tomorrow morning and I promise I will sit around, rest and go to therapy."

Jill looked from Kelly to Sabrina and shrugged her shoulders, "she has a point. Besides short of drugging her and tying her to a chair we aren't going to sideline her."

Looking back at Kelly, Sabrina said, "Okay, let's hear it Kelly. What is the plan?"

Kelly brought them up to date on her meeting with Nicholas last night, his plan and then her discussion with Kris this morning. As she was finishing up she could see the resistance on both their faces. "Look, I know this sounds risky, working with someone I have not seen in over 10 years. You just have to trust me; Nicholas would never let anything happen to me. He just wouldn't, we have been through too much."

"I know you trust this guy Kel, but this has come out of the blue, you have to let us catch up. So let me see if I got this right, Kris, Tiff, and Julie are going to check out the shipyard this morning. You are going to meet with Bartone and Karazna as planned this morning before the swearing in ceremony, and then we will meet with Kris, Tiff and Julie to discuss our plan on where they will set up. Nicholas and his men will not know about Kris being there. Then we will meet up with this Nicholas tonight, go with him to the shipyard, and arrest Bartone, Karazna and their men when they accept the containers with the drugs and guns."

Kelly nodded.

"Kelly I don't buy it, nowhere in this plan do you get Carl's killer to confess and I know you want that. I can't believe you are going to let this go without arresting someone for his murder." Sabrina's eye bore in Kelly's eyes looking for answers.

"I can if it gets this behind us. If it makes sure that everyone is safe and this stupid revenge non sense it stopped. Nicholas has assured me they will not get out of jail anytime soon." Kelly looked away from Sabrina to Jill hoping she could pull this off, it was partly true, and she had every intention of making sure this was over tonight. She would not need a court to give her justice. "I want this over and this is the quickest most direct plan I can find. It is not much different than what we had talked about. I need this over with." Kelly finished with a plea that her friends had rarely heard before.

Jill looked thoughtfully at Kelly for several minutes and then got up from the table, "Well let's get dressed we have a big day ahead of us."

Sabrina looked at Jill like she had lost her mind, "What do you mean? You aren't buying that are you?" Jill ignored Sabrina and started to the stairs, "Better hurry up Kel, it takes you forever to get dressed!" Kelly felt relief wash over her as she also got up and headed to the stairs, she looked over her shoulder at Sabrina, "Coming?"

Sabrina shrugged her shoulders in defeat, "Why not. I always said we had to be crazy to work for Charlie. This just proves it." Sabrina got up and went upstairs with her friends. It was going to be a very eventful day.


	16. Chapter 16

Kelly looked anxiously out the limo window, she wanted this over with. She wanted her life back. A little voice in her head reminded her, that her life would never be the same again. When all this was finished her friends would go back to their lives and she would go back to an empty house, with only her dogs and her work to keep her company. Kelly shook her head, this was no time to feel sorry for herself, besides she had been alone before, she could do it again. She needed to focus on tonight, because it needed to go perfectly, no lose ends. Kelly worried what the other angels would say if they knew she had every intention of killing Bartone, Karazna and Doyle tonight.

Kelly and Nicholas arrived at the shipyard a few minutes before midnight and in separate limos instead of together as previously agreed. Sabrina and Tiffany were in one truck with the drugs and Jill and Julie were in the other truck with the guns. They had decided that Tiffany and Julie would ride with Sabrina and Jill for backup but stay down so they could not be seen. They could make out two dark limos across the lot. Kelly's driver flashed his lights twice and she could see Nicholas get out of his limo followed by 2 other men. Kelly took a deep breath, noticing she was not nervous just calm, she stepped out of her limo and walked to the front of the car with determination and purpose. She could see both Sabrina and Jill out of the corner of her eye walking toward her.

Kelly could tell they were nervous; Sabrina was fidgeting with her hands while Jill had her hands in her back pockets, Kelly tried to send them a reassuring look but failed. Sabrina rubbed her hands together, "So everyone ready? Just stick to the plan and everything will be okay."

Jill rolled her eyes, "Plan? What plan? I thought we were flying by the seat of our pants."

Kelly smiled briefly at her friends' comments, noting the truth in the statement, "So we should feel right at home. We never were any good at following the plan."

Sabrina cut her eyes at Kelly and smirked not wanting to admit the truth in that statement, "C'mon on guys let's be serious."

"Alright I have one serious question before we go meet the guys that want us dead." Kelly and Sabrina looked at Jill not knowing what to expect. "Where are we going to eat after this is all over?"

Kelly looked at Sabrina in only partial disbelief. Sabrina looked back at Jill, "I'll treat you to anywhere you want to go if we get out of this alive. So will you please be serious."

Jill flashed her beautiful white teeth, turned her head throwing her hair in Kelly's face, "Sabrina food is the only thing I am ever serious about and you are going to regret that offer. Kelly you are my witness. Now let's get this over with, I'm hungry." Kelly swatted Jill's hair out of her face and looked up at Sabrina thinking that some things never change. Sabrina just shrugged her shoulders and nodded toward Jill, "Let's catch up before she makes this deal without us for a lobster dinner and some nice bottle of wine."

The Angels, Bartone, Karazna, and Nicholas met about half way between their cars. The Angels took note of Doyle back at the limo and looked for any other associates but did not see anyone.

Nicholas took the lead, "Hello Senator."

Kelly looked at Nicholas without a hint of recognition, "Hello. I assume you have informed your associates or out agreement?"

Bartone and Karazna turned to look at Nicholas, "What deal?"

Nicholas turned slightly, "I had a meeting with the senator this afternoon and we agreed on new terms." Both Bartone and Karazna started protesting, but Nicholas just waved them off. Sabrina looked from Bartone to Karazna thoughtfully wondering what power an undercover Interpol agent could have over these guys. To her it looked like Nicholas was in charge.

"The senator has agreed to turn over the shipments to you, she will not seek reelection at the end of her husband's term and her office will drop all pressure on the justice department to investigate either one of you. Also I have taken care of the vote so it does not matter what she does there, the bill will fail." Nicholas paused for a minute to look at each man in the eye to make sure he was getting through, so far he knew they were not happy but could live with the arrangement, the next part would be the problem. "As to your personal vendettas against these ladies, you WILL drop them immediately." Nicholas held his hand up for silence as the two men looked at Nicholas with murder in their eyes. "Gentlemen, this is business, not your own private war. I will not have this organization brought down because the 2 of you want to kill some women that got the best of you. Drop it."

Bartone looked like he was about to explode to Kelly, his face had become red and his eyes seemed to pop out of his head, "What gives you the right to make these deals? This is my problem and my shipment. I don't need your help!"

Nicholas with a quiet calm looked at Bartone like he was a petulant child, "Your recklessness in having the senator killed, his wife shot has jeopardized not only your business but mine and the entire organization. I am telling you that it stops now." Nicholas looked from Bartone to Karazna to make sure they understood his message; both men looked back in disbelief and fury. Nicholas took a cigarette case out of his coat pocket and took his time lighting it, never taking his eyes off the other men. Finally Nicholas spoke, "You wanted these women to hurt like you did, to lose something. Well you have succeeded, Kelly will have to live with the memory of a murdered husband, her friends will have to live with the fact that he was killed partially to get back at them. Sounds to me like you got your revenge. If you insist on more killing it will bring down more investigations. The US Government cannot afford to look like they cannot keep their Senators safe if a second one is assassinated in such a short period of time they will open up a world of scrutiny that none of us will survive."

Bartone and Karazna looked at each other, Nicholas and the Angels as they contemplated Nicholas' words. They seemed ready to give in when Kelly spoke up.

"Who killed my husband? I want a name."

Nicholas looked at Kelly in surprise; this was not what they had discussed. Sabrina and Jill were also carefully observing Kelly willing to support her in what came next. Kelly looked from one man to the next, "Who!"

Bartone looked at Kelly, "Go to Hell! That is the only answer you will get from me."

Kelly's felt anger flow through her body and then an eerie cold started running through her veins like all her emotions had been turned off, her head was clear and her senses were heightened. She walked over to confront Bartone, "Mr. Bartone, you gave me your best shot. Now It Is My Turn. You either agree to leave my friends alone or I swear I will kill you where you stand."

"I'm not worried about your pathetic threats. I will kill you one day," pointing at Nicholas, "He can only keep you safe for so long, until then you can look over your shoulder wondering when it is coming." Enraged Kelly pushed Bartone. Bartone was taken by surprise and fell backwards hitting the ground hard.

He got to his feet and reached into his jacket to pulled out a gun as did Karazna. "Now we want our shipments!" Bartone barked. Doyle pointed an AKA 47 at the group from behind the door of the limo. Nicholas started to move between the two groups, hoping to keep things under control. Doyle fired his weapon at the ground in front of the angels causing Jill to jump back a little hitting Sabrina. Sabrina grabbed Jill's arm to steady her. Karazna tried to grab Jill but missed when Sabrina pulled her back.

Bartone grabbed Kelly by the arm and roughly pulled her toward him. "I will have my revenge now and no one is going to stop me. You are going to die." Bartone raised the gun to Kelly's head, "I'm going to put one shot through that pretty face of yours and blow it to oblivion. I guess you won't be charming any more men after that." Sabrina and Jill looked on in dismay. Jill looked up on the warehouse that she thought Kris had set up on put realized with a sinking feeling that Kris did not have a clear shot at Bartone without endangering Kelly. Sabrina could see Doyle aim his rifle at the group; she glanced toward Nicholas wondering where his team was and when he was going to call them in. Jill squeezed Sabrina's hand, hoping Sabrina had a plan. Sabrina cut her eyes over to Jill and motioned toward Kelly and Bartone. Jill got the message; they would try to rush Bartone and Kelly. Bartone started dragging Kelly away from the group, while Karazna pointed his gun at Jill. Jill tensed up getting ready to move but as Sabrina started to move she felt like time was standing still as she watched Bartone's lips move into an evil thin smile, "Goodbye, Ms. Garrett." Kelly dropped to one knee, knocking Bartone off balance. He regained his balance and pointed his gun at Kelly's head. At the same time Karazna cocked his revolver and aimed it at Jill, "This is for my brother!"

A shot rang out and then another one. Gun powder and blood filled the air as the dead hit the ground.


	17. Chapter 17

First Bartone and then Karazna hit the ground, one shot between the eyes. Bartone's blood splattered over Kelly's face and clothes. Sabrina and Jill both dove toward Kelly pushing her to the ground with the first shot. Sabrina automatically moved to protect Kelly from any further shots while Jill positioned herself to return fire if necessary. Nicholas raised his hands, "Ladies, everyone is okay. Sabrina grabbed her radio, "Who the hell fired that shot?" The air waves crackled with static but no one responded. Sabrina tried again, "Who fired those shots? Answer me damn it!"

Kris' voice came over the radio, "Bri the shots came from the roof of the warehouse behind you. Whoever it was is a damn good shot. I didn't have an angle on Bartone or Karazna without hitting Kelly. Is everyone okay?"

"Thanks Kris. We are okay. Go ahead and signal the paramedics and the FBI to come in."

Sabrina turned to Nicholas pointing toward the warehouse, "Were your men stationed on that roof? Kris says that is where the shot came from."

Nicholas shrugged his shoulders and beckoned for the radio, Sabrina handed it to him, "Bravo team 2 report."

The radio crackled and then a deep voice came on, "Bravo team 2 here, neutralized 2 armed men."

Sabrina took a measured look at Nicholas wondering what he was hiding, "Why did they shot to kill?"

"Because dead men tell no tales, they don't come after you when they are released from prison. This way Kelly is safe! You are all safe." Nicholas finished emphatically.

"Maybe, but what about this Mancini boss. What if he comes after us next? They were our only lead to him."

Nicholas considered this for a moment, surprised Kelly had not revealed his cover identity to the other angels, "He won't come after you. He is the business man. These men were in it for personal reasons and that is what got them killed."

"How do you know that?"

"Sabrina, I have been chasing men like this all over Europe. Personal vendettas, while powerful are always a man's downfall. It makes them sloppy and single minded to where they don't care about the consequences. Mancini is not that kind of man."

Sabrina looked at Nicholas; deep in thought as the first responders came rushing in to check on them.

Kelly stumbled to her feet shrugging off Jill's helping hands vaguely hearing Sabrina and Nicholas talking in the background. Her eyes were glued on Doyle, who was getting in the car and getting ready to flee. Kelly noticed a motorcycle leaning against the work shed. She stumbled to the bike, jumped on and started it up, vaguely aware of Sabrina and Jill's shouts in the background. She was going to catch Doyle. Kelly revved the engine to life and took off like a shot down the road, bouncing on the uneven rocks each bounce sent excruciating pain up her back, but she was determined to ignore it, she wanted Doyle. Kelly weaved in and around the shipment containers, always keeping Doyle's lights in front of her. Finally she had gotten next to the car and went to pull her gun and realized somewhere in the struggle it had fallen out. Doyle noticed Kelly beside him and started swerving his car to run her into one of the metal containers; she skillfully avoided the car and headed toward the loading docks. Doyle spun the car around and started after her. Kelly finally saw what she wanted – a ramp onto the loading dock. Now hopefully Doyle could not see the danger. Kelly moved closer to the ramp, knocking over boxes on the loading dock to obscure Doyle's vision, at just the last minute Kelly popped a wheelie to go through the small opening on the dock, skidding to a stop on the other side. Doyle realized too late that he could not follow Kelly because the opening was too small and he could not stop in time, crashing into the metal barricade. Doyle stumbled from the car, pulling out his rifle. Kelly was already on top of him as she placed a round house kick to knock the gun out of his hand. Doyle was still a little dazed but he was a big man and charged at Kelly, she jumped to her left and avoided most the force, pushing him into the wall. She quickly turned and brought an elbow down on his neck, taking Doyle to the ground, then a swift kick to his side. She stood over him bouncing around like a boxer waiting for him to get up, inflicting pain felt good and she wasn't finished yet. Doyle finally managed to push himself up, "Ok, enough." Kelly looked down at Doyle not ready to accept victory, "What do you mean enough? Who shot Carl, Doyle? Tell me!" Kelly landed another kick to Doyle's solar plexus knocking the wind out of him. In her fury she had not realized or cared that she had made it impossible for him to answer. Then she noticed his rifle down the ramp, she walked over and picked it up, pointing it at Doyle. "Who killed my husband? This is your last chance. Tell me! Did you do it! Did you!" Kelly was screaming at him and Doyle cowered away from the hate he saw in her eyes. Doyle started to push himself away from her, half crawling half dragging himself, shaking his head, "Now calm down. You don't want to do this." Kelly's darkened eyes bore into his very soul and seemed to find the answer she needed, "You did it! Didn't you Doyle? You sat in that room, pointed your rifle at him and pulled the trigger. This is all your fault." Doyle put up a hand as if to warn Kelly away shaking his head, "Now wait a minute. Just calm down. I was just following Mr. Bartone's orders." Kelly aimed the rifle at Doyle's head; well I'm just following orders too, remember that line about an eye for an eye Doyle. You took a life now I am going to take your life."

"No Kelly don't do that!" Sabrina screamed as she, Jill and Nicholas tumbled out of another car and started running toward her.

"Sabrina, you and Jill and Nic get back in the car and leave me alone. This is between me and Doyle. I don't want you involved in this."

"Kelly, we are involved. We always have been, remember we are in this together."

"Bri, please. Just get in the car and drive away. I have to finish this." Kelly pleaded.

"Honey, this is not the way to finish it. Bartone and Karazna are dead, Doyle will go to prison for the rest of his life. You are safe, we are all safe, don't throw away everything you have fought for, everything you have stood for, for this piece of trash. He isn't worth it."

Jill moved a little bit closer, "Kel, you wouldn't let us do this, so why should we let you? This isn't you Kel; you don't shoot someone in cold blood."

Sabrina and Jill took Kelly's silence as a good sign, they slowly moved toward her. Kelly lowered the rifle just a little as their words sank in. Could she trust the system to protect her and her friends, could she trust that Doyle would receive justice under the legal system?

"You don't understand the system doesn't always work. This way I know it is over. It will end today." Kelly finished stubbornly raising the gun level with Doyle's head.

Nicholas had quietly been working his way around the angels and was now able to step between Kelly and Doyle. Kelly looked up stunned, "Move Nic! We agreed this is how it had to be."

"Kelly love, you can't do this. You will hate yourself."

Kelly looked up at Nicholas, "I have to do this. I owe it to Carl, to everyone who got hurt in this mess."

"The only thing you owed anyone is to find the killer and stop him and you have done that. Let me take it from here." Nicholas moved toward Kelly grabbing the tip of the rifle and pointing it upward. Sabrina and Jill held their breath hoping Kelly would let Nicholas have the rifle, but just as Nicholas tried to pull the rifle from her hands Kelly yelled, "Get down!" All eyes had been on Kelly so the others had missed the gun that Doyle pulled from his jacket and pointed at Nicholas and Kelly. Kelly pulled the gun away from Nicholas, pushing him down while she turned and fired, emptying the clip into Doyle's body.

Slowly the smoke cleared and everyone started moving at the same time. Sabrina took the gun from Kelly's hands, Jill went to find the radio to call for EMTs and Kelly bent down to check on Nicholas, there was blood on his jacket! Kelly quickly assessed the damage and turned toward Jill, "Jill, Nic has been hit get those EMTs here quick!" Jill quickly relayed their position and what they needed to the emergency operator and then ran back up to Kelly's side.

Kelly held Nicholas' head on her lap trying to keep him as comfortable and as still as possible. "You crazy galut, what were you thinking standing between us like that? You don't always have to be the hero you know."

Nicholas grinned up at Kelly, trying to ignore the pain, "And miss having a beautiful woman hold me in her arms and besides you owe me one now."

Kelly smiled down at Nicholas, "I already owe you my life several times over Nic." Nicholas winced as the pain increase, Kelly felt tears start flowing down her face, "Hang on Nic, please just hang on. We have way to much catching up to do for you to die on me now." Nicholas tried to smile, "We shall drink all night and tell all kinds of stories as soon as I heal love." Kelly saw the EMTs hurrying up the ramp and knew their time was short for now, "That's a date and don't forget I get mighty upset if I get stood up so you had better be there." Nicholas grimaced through the pain and nodded at Kelly. Sabrina pulled Kelly up and away from Nicholas so the EMTs could work. They quickly stabilized his wound and moved him to the ambulance.

Kelly watched it all with tears streaming down her face; she made no attempt to stop them. Sabrina and Jill had taken up protective positions on either side of Kelly as they watched the paramedics work. Gently Sabrina nudged Kelly toward the car sitting her down in the back seat and closing the door. Sabrina leaned her head down on top of the car for a minute, trying to comprehend the last hour; she felt the car move and opened her eyes to Jill kicking the tires. "What are you doing?"

"It's not fair! It's just not fair!" Jill said miserably. Sabrina agreed completely, she took Jill into a hug, "Yeah it sucks." "Big time."

Sabrina looked up and saw the head of the FBI headed her way along with the other Angels. Sabrina took a deep breath, gave Jill a quick kiss on the head and turned to greet them. It was going to be a long night.


	18. Chapter 18

It had been a week since the shoot out and since then they had spent countless hours with federal and local law enforcement telling and retelling their stories. No one was happy they had not been informed or included in the bust, but were more than willing to forgive this oversight when Kelly and the Angels deferred all credit to the FBI in return they left their names out of the public records. Nicholas was going to be alright but Interpol had quickly moved him out of the country, to avoid questions on why Interpol had been conducting an operation on US soil. Kelly didn't know if or when she would ever get to talk to him again, but at least she knew he was safe for now and they would meet again someday, Kelly knew it in her heart. The bright spot to the last week had been Jill's dinner. In typical Jill fashion she had ordered half the menu and washed it down with some very expensive champagne. When the waiter presented the bill to Sabrina, she was speechless. Bosley quickly stepped in and said the meal was on Charlie, noting it was worth it to see Sabrina speechless and everyone safe.

Kelly heard Julie and Tiffany coming down the stairs. They were both flying out that day, Tiffany had to get back to her fiancé and Julie had a photo shoot in the Bahamas. Kelly had made her peace with Julie, they had talked well into the night and Kelly had agreed to help Julie with her next charity project as penance for her actions. Kelly was a little leery of what Julie had up her sleeve, but she owed Julie that much.

Tiffany gave her bag to the driver and walked over to Kelly, "Come see me soon okay? And take care of yourself Kel, RELAX. Call me if you need me, day or night." Kelly nodded pulling Tiffany into a long hug, "Thanks and I am going to hold you to it." Tiffany wiped her eyes and smiled, "I'm counting on it."

Next Julie gave her a hug, "It's not too late, you can still come to the Bahamas with me. Plenty of sun, water, sand, rum punch and some sweet eye candy to keep your mind occupied. I'll even let you model for me. Free clothes Kel, I know how you like that."

Kelly shook her head, "I'm not up for that just yet, but when I am you will be the first stop I make. Keep that rum punch on ice for me and I will get there, I promise."

Julie smiled as she walked out the door, "Alright Kel, I'll keep the drinks on ice, but give me a call, and soon. I want to know how you are doing, for real."

Kelly nodded as she followed Julie to the door, "I promise."

Kelly walked into the library feeling restless. The Senate was in recess, the FBI had finally released her to go home, but Kelly wasn't sure she could face the empty house in California alone. She didn't want to ask anyone to stay with her, they all had lives they had already put on hold long enough. Kris and Jill were supposed to fly back to Europe tomorrow. Sabrina and Bosley were flying back to California later today.

Sabrina walked into the library an hour later and noticed Kelly looking out the window. "Want to talk about it?"

Kelly seemed surprised at Sabrina's presence, "Nothing, just feeling sorry for myself. Lame, I know."

"Well if anyone has a right to feel that way you do. I just hate to see you so sad. Yell, scream, get it out of your system. I bet you will feel better. Stop trying to be in control your emotions all the time Kel, we won't judge you for letting loose every now and then."

Kelly nodded at Sabrina, "Alright here you go and remember you asked for it. I'm tired of following the rules. I have been controlled. I have spent my life hiding my emotions, doing the polite thing and what do I have to show for it? I am tired of getting kicked and getting up. I just wanted to be loved. Why is that so hard? Why don't I deserve to be happy? I'm not in jail, I easily could have been. I'm not an alcoholic or drug addict and I easily could have been both, plenty of the kids I grew up with are. You know there are still times when I have a craving for heroine and I didn't even intentionally take the stuff. I just want to be loved, I just want to have a family, and be able to watch them grow up. Why is that so wrong? Why can't I just get one break? Everybody leaves." Kelly finished her diatribe at the bar where she started fixing herself a drink. Kelly looked over at Sabrina, "Yes, I know selfish and lame. Don't mind me, I'll get over it."

Sabrina shook her head, "Kel, I'm not judging you. You are loved and the same thing that kept you from becoming a felon or an addict is going to get you through this. You are special, but even if you had everything in the world going for you it still would not guarantee a happy ending. Bad things happen to good people. Life isn't fair, it just isn't. But Kelly, you do have something very important going for you." Kelly looked over at her. "You have me; you have Jill, Kris, Bosley, Tiffany, Julie, Charlie. You have friends Kelly, people who will be there, day or night; we love you."

"I know. I'm just frustrated. I feel so overwhelmed. I know I'm lucky and I'm grateful for everything and everyone who has helped me in my life. I am grateful for you and Jill getting me out of my shell and teaching me how to trust at the academy and so many times since then. I'm grateful for Kris, Bosley, Tiffany, Julie and Charlie for standing by me through so many other times. I'm just tired of needing help. I know my story is amazing - orphan, troubled foster kid, police officer, detective, shot twice in the head and survived, happily married to a US Senator, and now a US Senator. Isn't that a hoot? Bri, I know it will work out and I know you and everyone will support me, I'm just tired of needing it. I want normal and uneventful. I just wonder sometimes how many times I can get knocked down and still get up. Sometimes I just want to run away and never look back."

"Kelly, you don't think I wonder about that too? We all do from time to time, it is natural, when you are getting hit from all sides. Don't beat yourself up over it, you are human. I know you have been through a lot and you didn't deserve all that junk you had to go through growing up, or now, but focus on all the good you do."

"What arranging fancy dinner parties? Helping rich clients when I was a detective? Putting men in jail so they can get out and kill?"

"NOW THAT IS NOT FAIR and you know it, we helped a lot of people rich and poor. I'm not even talking about when you were a detective, I'm talking about all the people, especially kids you gave your time to." Sabrina could tell she had gotten through because Kelly put her drink down and started studying the carpet. Sabrina knew of all things that was Kelly's weakness, "How many kids had Christmas because of you? How many kids have jobs or have gone to college because of you? How many kids have you given a hug to and told them to hang in there they could do it. Kelly, I have seen you, you give your time, your money, your heart to those kids at the shelter down town. You gave them hope and love. What about Skip? You changed his life, you were the only person who could reach him, he was able to connect with his Mom because you had helped him get to that point. I bet you don't even know how many times you have gone to help some kid at the Lost Angels home in the middle of the night. You make a difference Kelly, you change peoples lives because of who you are. Don't regret all the experiences that made you that person. Make no mistake about it – you are loved by a lot of people and you have made a difference. There are kids out there now, who have a chance because of you. I know this is not the life you wanted and I am so very sorry about Carl and the baby, but there are a lot of reasons to keep going. And I'm one of those reasons Kelly. I need you. My son needs you. Who else is he going to run to when his mother gets too strict?" Kelly turned to see the tears in Sabrina's eyes.

Jill and Kris had walked in unnoticed while Sabrina was talking. "We need you too, Kel. I'm not sure what all this is about, but if anyone deserves to throw their hands up and leave it all behind it is you Kelly. God knows you deserve to go sit on a beach somewhere and forget all of this, but please don't. Well do it for a little while, as long as you take me that is, but then you have to come back because we would miss you horribly." Jill said ending with a dramatic flourish that made Kelly smile and Sabrina and Kris rolled their eyes.

"Besides," Kris said as she put an arm around Kelly's shoulder, "You are my sanity check, when my extremely dramatic sister is around." Jill started making faces at Kris and Kelly, rolling her eyes and then crossing them. Sabrina not so gently cuffed Jill on the shoulder, "You can't be serious about anything. Can you?"

Jill put on her most serious look, "Sabrina, there is a time to be serious and a time to not be serious. You my dear friend are serious way too much of the time and so I have an obligation to offset your seriousness with my unseriousness." Sabrina rolled her eyes.

The group could not hold it in any longer and started laughing so hard they landed in a jumble on the couch trying to catch their breath as they looked at each other. Kelly looked at each of her friends and her heart was overwhelmed with love for these women that had taught her how to trust, how to love and be loved, they really were her strength and with them beside her she knew she would never be totally alone. There were still hard times ahead but there would always be someone there with a help hand or shoulder.

Bosley walked in and did a double take at the angels sprawled out on the couch and floor. He smiled and walked toward the girls. "And just what do we have here? Are you taking a break when there is work to be done?" Bosley finished in his best time is money voice.

Jill looked over at the other girls, a mischievous look in her eyes, the others caught the look and nodded. Jill said put on her most sincere look, "Now Bos we were taking care of some very important business."

Bosley, knew that look meant trouble, but he could never resist that look from Jill and moved closer to the couch, "and what important business are you taking care of?"

"Cheering up a friend." Bosley looked over at the girls one by one, "Well it must have worked because you all look happy to me."

"Oh, it did Bos, but we could use your help on one more important detail" Jill said as she beckoned Bosley closer, just as Bosley got within reach Jill yelled now and the angels pulled Bosley down on the couch with them in a heap. As Bosley fell back against the couch laughing, he thought how good it was to laugh again and how wonderful it was to see Kelly smile. It was the first time she had looked relaxed in over a month. These girls were amazing, and he was so happy to be part of their family. Together they could overcome any problems.

Thanks for reading and I'm sorry it took so long to complete. I hope you liked.

S


End file.
